Cover Versions
"This is a programme that likes a good cover version.” (John Peel, 23 April 2002) Unusual cover versions are among the best-remembered features of Peel’s programmes, from ABBA hits sung in Hindi by Pakistani sisters Salma & Sabina and Elvis Presley covers by Eilert Pilarm (the “Swedish Elvis”) to full sessions of covers by artists including Cat Power, Chumbawamba, Cuban Boys, Delgados, The French, FSK, Lance Gambit Trio, Hefner, Nirvana, Samurai Seven, Sex Clark Five, Sonic Youth, Stars Of Heaven and June Tabor & The Oyster Band.Camera Obscura also did a session of Robbie Burns poems set to music for Burns Night in 2004. Sessions of seasonal songs were a tradition that went back to the original Carol Concert of 1969. (See Christmas.) In 1991, the DJ devoted four consecutive shows to alternative takes on other artists’ songs (see Cover Version Specials). During the third of these, Peel cited a God Bullies demolition of 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon' as a “demonstration of the near-perfect cover version – one that leaves the original lying bruised and tattered in the gutter.”http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_July_1991 Throughout Peel's career on Radio One, many of the artists played on his shows wrote their own material, a trend which began in the post-Beatles era of the late 1960s and continued into the singer-songwriter boom of the early 1970s. Yet even in these times, a few performers, like Fairport Convention, were primarily known for their cover versions, while many folk and blues artists covered songs by their contemporaries, or did versions of material dating from earlier decades. Pre-1970 Peel shows also include plenty of British covers of American songs, illustrating a long tradition in British pop.As Peel himself pointed out, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Who and Kinks were among those who had started their careers doing lots of covers.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3376547.stm His own favourite Stones LP remained their debut, which was full of covers. Moreover, The Nice's arrangement of Leonard Bernstein's 'America' and Love Sculpture's version of Aram Khachaturian's 'Sabre Dance' were two classical-pop covers which Peel admired (both made the charts in 1968).http://www.officialcharts.com/artist/_/nice/ http://www.officialcharts.com/artist/_/love%20sculpture/ Peel was especially happy to air new versions of songs that were personal favourites, including at least a dozen covers of Teenage Kicks. In spring 1982, the DJ asked all session guests to attempt Liverpool anthem You'll Never Walk Alone for a proposed album project,See Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, pg 311. although this was eventually abandoned because many bands were unwilling to play the song.As admitted by Peel on 13 July 1982. Between 1991 and 1993, Peel undertook a long and ultimately successful trawl through his singles to track down a much-loved cover of Little Richard’s ‘Tutti Frutti’, treating listeners to unexpected gems he unearthed along the way (see Little Richard Cover Search). The version in question eventually turned out to be by American singer Mickey Lee Lane. The record was later found stored safely among his most precious 45s in John Peel's Record Box. Other favourite covers in the same collection included a reggae version of the ‘Coronation Street’ theme by Izzy Royal and the Galactic Symposium double-header ‘Y.M.C.A.’ / ‘Money’ (covers of Village People and Pink Floyd), as well as a version of ‘Dancin’ Queen’ (ABBA) by Cheeze, described by JP on 08 March 1992 as "infinitely better than the original". Talking to BBC World Service in 2004, the DJ commented: “I don't like cover versions when they're just a faithful replica of the original - you get an awful lot of that and it seems to me to be utterly pointless. But when somebody comes along and does something original that you wouldn't have expected, then that is particularly welcome.”http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3376547.stm Peel himself performed a cover with Tony Blackburn of 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' by Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand. Recorded sometime in the 80s, it was played during a BBC Radio One tribute show to JP on 28 October 2004. Covers Played The following list was compiled only from the database of this site, Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions, and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. Searches for songs or covered artists can be done by using the search function of your browser (click CTRL-F). Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A *Action Swingers: Lexicon Devil (session) (Germs) 17 July 1992 *Adam & The Ants: A.N.T.S. ('YMCA') (Village People) 16 February 1981 *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane & The Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Nox Fresh mix) (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Add N To X: I Wanna Be Your Dog (session) (Stooges) 20 February 2001 *Hasil Adkins: Mean Woman Blues (Elvis Presley) 16 November 1996 *Adolescent Music Fantasy: Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 20 May 1995 *Adult Net: Searching For The Now ('Rebellious Jukebox') (Fall) 22 May 1985 *Age Of Chance: Kiss (Prince) 17 November 1986 *Aislers Set: Walked In Line (session) (Joy Division) 10 April 2001 *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: Anarchy In The U.K. (Sex Pistols) 19 October 1978 *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: Where Have All The Flowers Gone? (Pete Seeger) 20 October 1978 *Altered Images: Jeepster (session) (T-Rex) 10 March 1981 *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (session) (Neil Diamond) 22 September 1981 *Amazulu: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 07 July 1982 *Amen Corner: Bend Me, Shape Me (American Breed) 31 December 1967 *Anal Cunt (AxCx): I'm Still Standing (Elton John) 07 April 1995 *Miller Anderson: It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 21 July 1972 *Anfield Kop 1964: She Loves You (Beatles) 08 January 1993 *Anhrefn: Bank Robber (Clash) 07 December 1991 *Anhrefn: Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (‘Staring At The Rude Boys’) (Ruts) 13 July 1989 *Antihero: Love Will Tear Us Apart (session) (Joy Division) 18 February 2003 *Antihero: Try Again (session) (Aaliyah) 28 May 2002 *Appendix Out: Frontwards (Pavement) 12 March 2003 *Aqua Vista: The Model (Kraftwerk) 11 July 2002 *Mark Arm: Masters Of War (Bob Dylan) 06 July 1991 *Artless: Fiddle About (Who) 01 January 1994 *Art Of Noise ft Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (Duane Eddy) 05 March 1986 *Ascii Disko: I Wanna Be Your Dog (session) (Stooges) 21 October 2003 *Ash: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 06 June 2001 *Astrid: Sleigh Ride (Leroy Anderson, Arthur Fiedler & The Boston Pops Orchestra) 08 December 1999 *Brian Auger Trinity: I'm Not Talkin' (session) (Mose Allison) 27 October 1968 *Brian Auger Trinity: Lonesome Hobo (session) (Bob Dylan) 27 October 1968 *Brian Auger Trinity: Old Jim Crow (session)] (Nina Simone) 27 October 1968 *Brian Auger Trinity: Road to Cairo (session) (David Ackles) 27 October 1968 *Au Pairs: Repetition (session) David Bowie 12 June 1980 *A Witness: Tomorrow Never Knows (Beatles) 07 July 1991 B *Bauhaus: Telegram Sam (session) (T-Rex) 03 January 1980 *Bauhaus: Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie) 28 December 1982 *Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft (Carpenters) 05 August 1994 *Babes In Toyland: We Are Family (Sister Sledge) 27 August 1995 *Babies On Razorblades: The Times They Are A Changing (Bob Dylan) 31 March 1981 *Bad Livers: Lust For Life (Iggy Pop) 27 October 1991 *Jessica Bailiff & Alan Sparhawk: Highwire (Marc Bolan) 30 January 2002 *Ballboy: Born In The USA (Bruce Springsteen) 22 October 2003 *Balsara & His Singing Sitars: Let Me Hold Your Hand (Beatles) 10 July 1993 *Baptist Generals: It's Over (session) (Roy Orbison) 13 November 2002 *Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (New Vaudeville Band) 14 July 1991 *Barcelona Pavilion: Regret / Temptation (medley) (session) (New Order) 04 September 2003 *Barmy Army: Que Sera Sera (Doris Day) 06 July 1991 *Bastard Kestrel: Past, Present & Future (Shangri-Las) 13 July 1991 *B. Bumble & The Stingers: Nut Rocker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) 26 December 1970 *Bearsuit: Little Donkey (Nina & Frederik) 26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia) *Beat: Can't Get Used To Losing You (Andy Williams) 08 May 1980 *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (Smokey Robinson) 19 November 1979 *Beat: Whine And Grine (Prince Buster) 08 May 1980 *Beatles: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 18 February 1972 *Beatles: Mr. Moonlight (Piano Red) 30 October 1979 *Beatles: Roll Over Beethoven (Chuck Berry) 20 August 1976 *Beck, Bogert & Appice: Superstition (Stevie Wonder) 10 April 1973 *Jeff Beck Group: Going Down (session) (Don Nix, Freddie King, etc.) 14 January 1972 *Jeff Beck Group: I Ain’t Superstitious (session) (Howlin' Wolf) 05 November 1967 *Jeff Beck Group: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley} 18 August 1976 *Jeff Beck Group: Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever (session) (Four Tops) 05 November 1967 *Jeff Beck Group: Ol' Man River (Jerome Kern/Oscar Hammerstein, from 'Showboat': Paul Robeson, Paul Whiteman etc.) 31 March 1972 *Jeff Beck Group: Rollin' and Tumblin' (Hambone Willie Newbern, Muddy Waters et al) 11 January 2001 *Jeff Beck Group: Shapes Of Things (session) (Yardbirds) 29 September 1968 *Jeff Beck Group: Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You (session) (Bob Dylan) 14 January 1972 *Jeff Beck Group: You Shook Me (session) (Muddy Waters) 05 November 1967 *Duster Bennett: It's A Man Down There (G.L. Crockett) 11 August 1968 *Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem (Aretha Franklin) 12 June 2002 *Berlin Mitte Boys: New York City Boy (Pet Shop Boys) 27 June 2000 *Bet Lynch's Legs: Riders in the Sky ('Ghost Riders In The Sky') (Burl Ives, Ramrods, etc) 06 February 1980 *Better Beatles: I’m Down (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Better Beatles: Penny Lane (Beatles) 22 September 1982 *Biffy Clyro: You Can Go Your Own Way (session) (Fleetwood Mac) 24 February 2004 *Big Black: He's A Whore (Cheap Trick) 01 September 1987 *Big Black: Heartbeat (Wire) 16 June 1987 *Big Black: The Model (Kraftwerk) Peel 068 (BFBS) 04 September 1987 *Big Brother & The Holding Company: Piece of My Heart (Erma Franklin) 22 September 1968 *Big Tube Squeezer: Walk On The Suicide (Lou Reed)' Peel 111 (BFBS) 22 July 1989 *Bikini Beach Band: Some Might Say (Oasis) 27 July 1996 (BFBS) *Birdland: Rock N Roll Nigger (session) (Patti Smith) 05 February 1990 *Birdland: See No Evil (session) (Television) 28 June 1989 *Birthday Party: Loose (Stooges) 14 July 1991 *Bishops: I Want Candy (Strangeloves) 03 October 1978 *Bill Black Combo: Don’t Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Tony Blackburn: Hey, You In The Crowd (Harpers Bizarre) 01 June 1981 *Tony Blackburn: I Can't Make Your Way (Yardbirds) 12 May 1981 *Tony Blackburn: There I Said It Again (Vaughn Monroe, Bobby Vinton) 21 April 1981 *Tony Blackburn: The White Cliffs Of Dover (Vera Lynn) 15 April 1981 *Tony Blackburn: We've Never Spoken (Bob Lind) 19 May 1981 *Black Dog: The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down (The Band) 31 August 1999 *Black Keys: Busted (R.L. Burnside) 05 February 2003 *Black Keys: Grown So Ugly (Robert Pete Williams) 04 August 2004 *Black Keys: Have Love, Will Travel (Richard Berry, Sonics) 05 March 2003 *Black Keys: No Fun (session) (Stooges) 31 July 2003 *Blue Cheer: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 25 February 1968 *Blue Hawaiians: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 10 November 1995 *Blues Goblins: Black Snake Moan (Blind Lemon Jefferson) 22 January 2003 *Blues Project: If You've Gotta Make A Fool Of Somebody (James Ray, Freddie and the Dreamers) 22 December 1968 *Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory (original title 'Richard Cory') (Simon & Garfunkel, Them) 28 May 1998 *Bongwater: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine (session) (Weavers) 13 April 1991 *Bongwater: You Don't Love Me Yet (session) (Roky Erickson) 13 April 1991 *Bonny Billy: Sweeter Than Anything (PJ Harvey) 05 July 2001 *Bonnie Prince Billy: Crying In The Chapel (Orioles) 23 September 1999 *Bonzo Dog Band: Jollity Farm (Leslie Sarony With Jack Hylton & His Orchestra) 31 December 1967 *Bonzo Dog Band: Mickey’s Son And Daughter (session) (BBC Dance Orchestra) 12 November 1967 *Bonzo Dog Band: Monster Mash (session) (Bobby Pickett) 17 December 1967 *Bonzo Dog Band: My Brother Makes The Noises For The Talkies (Albert Whelan) 20 December 1978 *Booker T & The MGs: Winter Wonderland (Richard Himber, Guy Lombardo) 08 December 1999 *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) (Love) 07 April 1991 *Boo Radleys: Boo Faith (session) (A cover of "True Faith") (New Order) 26 October 1991 *Ken Boothe: You Keep Me Hanging On (Supremes) 06 July 1991 *David Bowie: Alabama Song (written by Bertolt Brecht & Kurt Weill, performed by Lotte Lenya, Doors, etc) 11 February 1980 *David Bowie: Knock on Wood (Eddie Floyd) (D011, 1975 exact date unknown) *David Bowie: White Light White Heat (session) (Velvet Underground) 23 May 1972 *Alan Bown Set: All Along The Watchtower (session) (Bob Dylan) 07 April 1968 *Alan Bown Set: Pandora's Golden Heebie Jeebies (session) (Association) 31 December 1967 *Billy Bragg: Jeane (Smiths) 07 July 1991 *Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is (Love) 07 July 1991 *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (Beatles) 04 August 1991 *Bette Bright (& The Illuminations): The Captain Of Your Ship (Reparata & The Delrons) 25 January 1979 *Brinsley Schwarz: I Cried My Last Tear (Allen Toussaint) 25 September 1978 *Broken Dog: Never Too Far (session) (Tim Hardin) 05 September 2000 *Broom: Pumpkin Eater (Cover of "Born To Be Wild") (Steppenwolf) 05 March 1993 *Buckinghams: I'm A Man (Bo Diddley) 08 March 1993 (BFBS) *Bucks Fizz: Pinball Wizard / Hot Stuff (Who / Donna Summer) 07 December 1982 *Bulkhead: Virginia Plain (Roxy Music) 05 July 1992 (BFBS) *Eric Burdon and the Animals: Chim Chim Cher-ee (session) (from 'Mary Poppins': Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke) 31 December 1967 *Burtons: MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 12 December 1979 *Bush Tetras: Cold Turkey (John Lennon) 14 July 1991 *Paul Butterfield Blues Band: Look Over Yonder's Wall (Junior Parker, Elmore James etc.) 14 August 1967 *Butthole Surfers: Earthquake (Roky Erickson) 07 July 1991 *Butthole Surfers: Hurdy Gurdy Man (Donovan) 13 December 1990 (Radio Mafia) *Butthole Surfers: The One I Love (R.E.M.) Peel 109 (BFBS) - 15 July 1989 *Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria (Roy Orbison) 21 August 2003 *Byrds: Deportees (Plane Wreck At Los Gatos) (Woody Guthrie: Judy Collins et al) 06 December 1969 *Byrds: The Christian Life (Louvin Brothers) 21 August 1968 C *Cabaret Voltaire: Here She Come Now (Velvet Underground) 20 October 1978 *Cabaret Voltaire: No Escape (Seeds) 24 September 1979 *Calexico: Alone Again Or (session) (Love) 30 April 2003 *Camera Obscura: Love My Jean (session) (Robert Burns poem) 22 January 2004 *Camera Obscura: O' That Were Where Helen Lies (session) (Robert Burns poem) 22 January 2004 *Camera Obscura: A Fond Kiss (session) (Robert Burns poem) 22 January 2004 *Camera Obscura: Red Red Rose (session) (Robert Burns poem) 22 January 2004 *Camera Obscura: Cock Up You're Beaver (session) (Robert Burns poem) 22 January 2004 *Can: Silent Night (traditional) 23 December 2003 *Cannanes: Tribute (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Canned Heat: Bullfrog Blues (William Harris) 31 December 1967 *Canned Heat: Let's Work Together (Wilbert Harrison) 10 January 1970 *Canned Heat: Rollin' and Tumblin' (Hambone Willie Newbern, Muddy Waters) 06 August 1967 *Cannibals: Nadine (Chuck Berry) 09 January 1979 *Cannonball King: Danny Boy (Bing Crosby, etc) 13 July 1991 *Laura Cantrell: Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain (session) (Willie Nelson) 06 July 2000 *Laura Cantrell: Pretty Paper (session) (Willie Nelson / Roy Orbison) 23 December 2003 *Captain Beefheart: Ah Feel Like Ahcid (based on ‘Death Letter') (Son House) 16 January 2001 *Caravan: Feelin' Reelin' Squeelin (session) (Soft Machine) 09 November 1968 *Carol Concert: Away In A Manger (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (session) (traditional) 26 December 1970 *Carol Concert: Good King Wenceslas (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: O Come All Ye Faithful (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: Silent Night (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole (Elvis Presley) 04 April 1990 *Barbara Cartland: A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (Judy Campbell, Vera Lynn etc) 05 February 1994 (BFBS) *Barbara Cartland: Desert Song (Sigmund Romberg; Nelson Eddy, etc) 11 June 1979 *Barbara Cartland: How Deep Is The Ocean? (Irving Berlin; Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, etc) 13 June 1979 *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Duchess (Scott Walker) 27 April 2000 *Cat Power: Come On In My Kitchen (session) (Robert Johnson) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Deep Inside (Mary J. Blige) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Freebird (session) (Lynyrd Skynyrd) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Hard Times In New York City (session) (Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: He Was A Friend Of Mine (session) (folk traditional, Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Kingsport Town (Bob Dylan 02 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Naked If I Want To (Moby Grape) 06 April 2000 *Cat Power: Sea Of Love (Phil Phillips) 16 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Sister (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Sophisticated Lady (session) (Duke Ellington) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Werewolf (session) (Michael Hurley) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Wonderwall (session) (Oasis) 20 July 2000 *Cataran: Days (Kinks) 22 May 1989 *Cats: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 07 July 1991 *Emi Bonilla Y Su Caudro: Ella Te Quieres (‘She Loves You’) (Beatles) 19 June 1993 *Nick Cave: Helpless (Neil Young) 15 August 1989 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: All Tomorrow's Parties (Velvet Underground) Peel 040 (BFBS) (1986-08-21) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: By the Time I Get to Phoenix (Glenn Campbell) 01 August 1988 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: I Put A Spell On You (session) (Screamin’ Jay Hawkins) 09 April 1984 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil (Lefty Frizzell, Johnny Cash, etc) 13 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: What A Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong) 10 February 1995 *Cha Cha Cohen: Interstellar Overdrive (Pink Floyd) 31 August 1999 *Eugene Chadbourne: Der Fuehrer's Face (Spike Jones, Tommy Trinder), etc) 13 July 1991 *Eugene Chadbourne: Rebel Rouser (Duane Eddy) 17 June 1987 *Champs' Boys Orchestra: Tubular Bells (Mike Oldfield) 14 July 1991 *Ray Charles: Take These Chains From My Heart (Hank Williams) 10 June 2004 *Cheeze: Dancin' Queen (ABBA) 23 February 1982 *Cheeze: MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 29 February 1992 *Cherubs: I Want Candy (Strangeloves) 12 August 1994 *Chicago Transit Authority: I'm A Man (Spencer Davis Group) 13 December 1969 *Chicks On Speed: Give Me Back My Man (B-52's) 10 February 2000 *Chicks On Speed: Mind Your Own Business (Delta Five) 06 January 2000 *China Drum: Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush) 21 April 1995 *Ted Chippington: Feel Like Buddy Holly (Alvin Stardust) Peel 108 (BFBS) *Ted Chippington: She Loves You (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Ted Chippington: The Wanderer (Dion) 13 August 1987 (Rockradio) *Chrome: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979. *Chumbawamba: Agadoo (session) (Black Lace) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Knock Three Times (session) (Dawn) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: The Birdie Song (session) (The Tweets) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Y Viva Espana (session) (Sylvia) 21 August 1992 *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (Robert Palmer) 05 December 1992 *Ciccone Youth: Into the Groove(y) (Madonna) 13 July 1991 *Cinerama: All The Things She Said (session) (t.A.T.u.) 04 June 2003 *Cinerama: Diamonds Are Forever (Shirley Bassey) 15 November 2001 *Cinerama: Elenore (session) (Turtles) 02 November 1999 *Cinerama: Groovjet (If This Ain't Love) (session) (Spiller) 06 January 2004 *Cinerama: London (Smiths) 27 January 2000 *Cinerama: Yesterday Once More (session) (Carpenters) 19 September 2000 *Circle: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 21 January 2003 *Eric Clapton (& The Powerhouse): Crossroads (Robert Johnson) 15 November 1969 *Eric Clapton: The Sky Is Crying (Elmore James) 10 March 1975 *Clash: Armagideon Time (Willie Williams) 03 December 1979 *Clash: Brand New Cadillac (Vince Taylor) 10 December 1979 *Clash: I Fought The Law (Crickets, Bobby Fuller Four) 07 April 1980 *Clash: Junco Partner (James Waynes, Professor Longhair, etc) 07 July 1991 *Clash: Police And Thieves (Junior Murvin) 28 December 1978 *Clash: Pressure Drop (Toots & The Maytals) 06 July 1991 *Clash: Wrong 'Em Boyo (Rulers) 05 December 1979 *Claw Hammer: Blank Frank (Fripp & Eno) 24 November 1990 *Claw Hammer: Moonlight on Vermont (Captain Beefheart) 19 July 1992 (BFBS) *Claw Hammer: Satisfaction (Devo, Rolling Stones) 29 September 1991 *Clint Boon Experience: I Wanna Be Your Dog (Stooges) 26 October 1999 *Coachwhips: HC She (Trin Tran) 22 April 2004 *Cochise: Love's Made A Fool Of You (Buddy Holly) 05 December 1970 *Joe Cocker: Bird On The Wire (Leonard Cohen) 23 May 2000 *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Darling Be Home Soon (session) (Lovin' Spoonful) 11 October 1969 *Joe Cocker: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (Gladys Knight & The Pips, Marvin Gaye) 13 September 1978 *Joe Cocker And The Grease Band: I Shall Be Released (session) (Bob Dylan) 09 June 1968 *Joe Cocker and The Grease Band: Lawdy Miss Clawdy (session) (Lloyd Price, Fats Domino et al) 27 December 1969 *Joe Cocker: She Came In Through The Bathroom Window (Beatles) 08 November 1969 *Joe Cocker and The Grease Band: With A Little Help From My Friends (session) (Beatles) 14 July 1968 *Cocteau Twins: Frosty The Snowman (Gene Autry) 11 December 1992 *Cocteau Twins: Strange Fruit (session) (Billie Holiday) 04 October 1983 *Coil: Tainted Love (Gloria Jones, Soft Cell) 24 June 1985 *Judy Collins: Both Sides Now (Joni Mitchell) 24 November 1968 *Judy Collins: Liverpool Lullaby (Stan Kelly-Bootle) 14 August 1967 *Judy Collins: Story of Isaac (Leonard Cohen) 16 February 1969 *Colosseum: Walking In The Park (Graham Bond Organisation) 11 May 1969 *Colourbox featuring Lorita Grahame: Baby I Love You So (Augustus Pablo) 14 July 1991 *Come Ons: Twine Time (session) (Alvin Cash & The Crawlers) 01 May 2002 *Pascal Comelade: Egyptian Reggae (Jonathan Richman) 04 July 2001 *Pascal Comelade: It's All Over Now, Baby Blue (Bob Dylan) 28 June 2001 *Pascal Comelade: Like A Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) 21 June 2001 *Pascal Comelade: September Song (Kurt Weill) 02 January 2002 *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 13 June 2001 *Arthur Conley: Shake, Rattle And Roll (Big Joe Turner, Bill Haley and the Comets) 17 July 1967 *Nora O'Connor: Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again (Tom Waits) 16 May 2001 *Coolies: I Am A Rock (Simon & Garfunkel) 13 July 1991 *Coolies: Mrs Robinson (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *Mike Cooper: Morning Glory (session) (Tim Buckley) 21 April 1972 *Hugh Cornwell & Robert Williams: White Room (Cream) 29 October 1979 *Cornershop: Norwegian Wood (Beatles) 17 April 2002 *Corpus Vile: Berketex Bribe (Crass) 14 January 1994 *Elvis Costello: I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down (Sam & Dave) 02 January 1980 *Elvis Costello: (I Just) Don't Know What To Do With Myself (session) (Dusty Springfield) 30 October 1978 *Elvis Costello: Leave My Kitten Alone (Little Willie John) 12 May 1995 *Cowboy Junkies: Sweet Jane (Velvet Underground) 06 March 1989 *Graham Coxon: Been Smoking Too Long (session) (Nick Drake) 01 September 2004 *Kevin Coyne: You'll Never Walk (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 08 July 1982 *Crabs: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 03 May 1982 *Cramps: Blue Moon Baby (Dave Diddle Day) 22 October 1985 *Cramps: Faster Pussycat (Bostweeds) 29 November 1983 *Cramps: Georgia Lee Brown (Jackie Lee Cochran) 28 October 1985 *Cramps: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 05 April 1990 *Cramps: Lonesome Town (Rick Nelson) 28 June 1979 *Cramps: Love Me (The Phantom) 23 September 1980 *Cramps: Psychotic Reaction (Count Five) 14 November 1983 *Cramps: Rock On The Moon (Jimmy Stewart) 15 April 1980 *Cramps: Rockin' Bones (Elroy Dietzel, Ronnie Dawson) 04 May 1981 *Cramps: Save It (Mel Robbins) Peel Late Feb Early Mar 1984 *Cramps: She Said (Hasil Hadkins) 16 April 1984 *Cramps: Surfin' Bird (Trashmen) 21 April 1978 *Cramps: Sunglasses After Dark (Dwight Pullen) 04 March 1980 *Cramps: The Way I Walk (Jack Scott) 27 June 1979 *Cream: Born Under A Bad Sign (Albert King) 11 August 1968 *Cream: Crossroads (Robert Johnson) 16 August 1976 *Cream: I'm So Glad (Skip James) 21 May 2003 *Cream: Outside Woman Blues (session) (Blind Joe Reynolds) 29 October 1967 *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Good Golly Miss Molly (Little Richard) 02 February 1969 *Creepers: Baby's On Fire (Brian Eno) Peel 037 (BFBS) 17 July 1986 *Cristina: Drive My Car (Beatles) 26 June 1980 *Cristina: Is That All There Is? (Peggy Lee) 07 February 1980 *Crust: Feelings (Morris Albert) 07 July 1991 *Cuban Boys: EMI (Sex Pistols) 29 May 2001 *Cuban Boys: Foggy Mountain Breakdown (Flatt & Scruggs) 18 August 1998 *Cuban Boys: From Out Of Nowhere (session) (Faith No More) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Ghosts (session) (Japan) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: The Laughing Gnome (session) (David Bowie) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Number One Song In Heaven (session) (Sparks) 10 May 2000 *CUD: I'm The Urban Spaceman (session) (Bonzo Dog Band 13 March 1989 *CUD: Living In The Past (session) (Jethro Tull) 24 May 1988 *CUD: Lola (Kinks) 20 March 1989 *CUD: Remember What It Is That You Love (Family Cat) 07 October 1990 *CUD: You Sexy Thing (session) (Hot Chocolate) 30 June 1987 *Cul De Sac: The Portland Cement Factory At Monolith, California (John Fahey) 02 October 1992 *Cure: Foxy Lady (Jimi Hendrix) 14 May 1979 *Cure: Hello, I Love You (Doors) 28 October 1990 *Curve: I Feel Love (Donna Summer) 18 October 1992 (BFBS) D *D4: Don't Believe In Christmas (Sonics) 06 November 2002 *D4: Joe 90 (Bored Games) 26 November 2002 *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart of Glass (Blondie) 08 June 1988 *DCL Locomotive: King Midas In Reverse (Hollies) Peel 054 (BFBS) (20 March 1987) *Dick Dale: Fever (Little Willie John) 04 May 1996 (BFBS) *Dick Dale: (Ghost) Riders In The Sky (Burl Ives, Ramrods, etc) 03 February 1995 *Dick Dale: Miserlou (Nick Roubanis) 14 October 1986 *Dick Dale: 3rd Stone From The Sun (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 08 April 1995 *Damned: Help (Beatles) 20 September 1978 *Damned: Looking At You (session) (MC5) 08 January 1979 *Damned: We Love You (session) (Rolling Stones) 06 August 1984 *Damned: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 19 August 1980 *Dandy Warhols: Little Drummer Boy (Katherine Kennicott Davis) 16 December 1994 *Terence Trent D'Arby: Soul Power (session) (James Brown) 10 August 1987 *Terence Trent D'Arby: Under My Thumb (session) (Rolling Stones) 10 August 1987 *Terence Trent D'Arby: Heartbreak Hotel / Mannish Boy (Elvis Presley / Muddy Waters) 10 August 1987 *Das Damen: Making Time (Creation) Peel 115 (BFBS) 16 September 1989 *Dave Phillips & The Hot Rod Gang: Tainted Love (Gloria Jones, Soft Cell) Peel 053 (BFBS) (06 March 1987) *Dave The Spazz: Smash The Mirror (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: I'm Going Down (Bruce Springsteen) 09 October 1985 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 04 March 1985 *Ronnie Dawson: Ghost Riders In The Sky (session) (Stan Jones, Ramrods, et al) 14 January 1995 *Dead Kennedys: Rawhide (Frankie Laine) 14 July 1991 *Dead Kennedys: Viva Las Vagas (Elvis Presley) 28 August 1980 *Sara DeBell: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 06 August 1993 *Decoration: 86 TV's (session) (I Am Kloot) 13 April 2004 *Deep Purple: Hush (session) (Billy Joe Royal) 30 June 1968 *Delgados: California Uber Alles (session) (Dead Kennedys) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Last Rose Of Summer (session) (Symbols) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Matthew And Son (session) (Cat Stevens) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Mr Blue Sky (session) (Electric Light Orchestra) 16 October 2002 *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (Otis Redding) 20 June 2001 *Devo: Satisfaction (Rolling Stones) 29 August 1978 *Diagram Brothers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 22 July 1982 *Dickheads: (S)he Loves You (Beatles) 03 July 1980 *Dickies: Eve Of Destruction (Turtles, Barry McGuire) 27 July 1978 *Dickies: Paranoid (Black Sabbath) 07 July 1978 *Dickies: She (Monkees) 24 January 1979 *Dickless: I'm A Man (Bo Diddley) 10 May 1990 *Sean Dickson: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 05 July 2001 *Dingetje: Houtochdiekop (‘Shaddup Your Face’) (Joe Dolce) 19 December 1983 *Dino e I Kings: I Should Have Known Better (Beatles) 05 June 1993 *Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (Byrds) 07 July 1991 *Dinosaur Jr.: Just Like Heaven (Cure) 07 July 1991 *Dinosaur Jr.: Quicksand (David Bowie) 21 January 1991 *Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love (Neil Young) 07 August 1989 *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: California Uber Alles (Dead Kennedys) 24 April 1992 *Doctor Mix And The Remix: I Can't Control Myself (Troggs) 13 December 1979 *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now ('Hard To Say I'm Sorry') (Chicago) 08 November 1998 (BFBS) *DJ Kaos & Darksyde: Tubular Vibes ('Tubular Bells') (Mike Oldfield) 01 July 1999 *DJ Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (Dead Kennedys) 26 October 1987 *DJ Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (Ramones) 18 January 1988 *DJ Remould: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 28 May 1997 *DM Bob: Jean Harlow (Leadbelly) 30 September 2003 *Dogbowl: Tommy's Holiday Camp (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dolly Mixture: The Locomotion (session) (Little Eva) 14 August 1979 *Don Armando's Second Avenue Rhumba Band: I'm An Indian Too (Irving Berlin) 11 December 1979 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock Island Line (Leadbelly) 07 October 1999 *Donovan: Keep On Truckin' (Blind Boy Fuller) 09 October 1968 *Alice Donut: We're Not Gonna Take It (Who) 01 January 1994 *Donz: Yesterday Man (Chris Andrews) 27 May 1980 *Dr Feelgood: Route 66 (session) (Chuck Berry) 10 February 1975 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: LA Woman (session) (Doors) 11 May 1991 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Lucifer Sam (Pink Floyd) 19 January 1992 *Drop Nineteens: Angel (Madonna) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Drop Nineteens: Mandy (Barry Manilow) 29 November 1992 (BFBS) *John Duffey: Hickory Wind (Gram Parsons) 03 January 2001 *John Dummer Blues Band: A Few Short Lines (session) (Fred McDowell) 06 July 1969 *John Dummer Blues Band: Forty Days & Forty Nights (session) (Muddy Waters) 11 August 1968 *John Dummer Blues Band: Standing Round Cryin' (session) (Muddy Waters) 11 August 1968 *Kevin Dunn: Nadine (Chuck Berry) 25 September 1979 *Duran Duran: Fame (David Bowie) 05 May 1981 *Dustball: Building (session) (Unbelievable Truth) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Like A Fool (session) (Superchunk) 22 July 1998 *Dustball: Thrown Like A Stone (session) (Murry The Hump) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Sunday Under Glass (session) (Beulah) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Xeroxy Music (session) (Samurai Seven) 30 January 2002 *Bob Dylan: People Get Ready (Curtis Mayfield) 18 August 1978 *Dynamites: Hello Mother (Allan Sherman) 14 July 1991 E *Echo & The Bunnymen: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 26 September 2002 *Echo & The Bunnymen: People Are Strange (Doors) Late 1987 (Rockradio) *Eclection: Both Sides Now (session) (Joni Mitchell) 27 April 1969 *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (Henry Mancini) 13 February 1979 *Terry Edwards: 4our (Miles Davis) 24 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: 7even Steps To Heaven (Miles Davis) 30 October 1992 * Terry Edwards: 8ighty-One (Miles Davis) 23 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: Bingo Masters Breakout (Fall) 17 November 1991 *Terry Edwards: Bodies (Sex Pistols) 16 October 1993 *Terry Edwards: Container Drivers (Fall) 26 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: Everything's All Right When You're Down (Jesus And Mary Chain) 23 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Girls & Boys (Blur) 21 July 1995 *Terry Edwards: Ice Cream For Crow (Captain Beefheart) April 1998 *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (Jesus And Mary Chain) 09 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Return Of Django (Upsetters) 12 October 1999 *Terry Edwards: The Hardest Walk (Jesus And Mary Chain) 21 April 1991 *Terry Edwards: Totally Wired (Fall) 27 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: You Suffer / Your Achievement / Dead / The Kill (session) (Napalm Death) 02 February 1992 *Elastica: Da Da Da (Trio) 09 November 1999 *Electronicat: Amour Salé ('Tainted Love') (Gloria Jones, Soft Cell) 29 November 2001 *Elevator Through: No Good Trying (Syd Barrett) 24 March 1999 *Elf Power: Dandy In The Underworld (Tyrannosaurus Rex) 01 August 2000 *Endgames: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 26 May 1982 *End Result: Don’t Sleep In The Subway (Petula Clark) 02 November 1988 *Enemies: Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd) 26 June 2001 *Derek Enright (MP): Eleanor Rigby (in Latin) (Beatles) 04 June 1993 *Erase Errata: Boris The Spider (session) (Who) 11 November 2003 *Eton Crop: Don't You Want Me? (Human League) Peel 117 (BFBS) *Evaporators: I Can't Puke (Dry Heaves) 25 November 1995 (BFBS) *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 22 December 1990 *Everly Brothers: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 07 April 1972 *Extreme Noise Terror: I Am A Bloody Fool/In It For Life (Cockney Rejects) 14 July 1991 F *Fabulous Flames: Holly Holy (Neil Diamond) 13 July 1991 *John Fahey: In A Persian Market (Albert W. Ketélbey, Ronnie Ronalde et al) 13 January 1976 *John Fahey: In Christ There Is No East Or West (session) (hymn by John Oxenham) 28 May 1969 *John Fahey: Jesus Is A Dying Bedmaker (Charley Patton, Blind Willie Johnson et al) 13 May 1998 *John Fahey: Joy To The World (hymn by Isaac Watts) 11 October 1969 *John Fahey: Lo, How A Rose E'er Blooming (German Christmas carol; Percy Faith et al) 29 December 1986 *John Fahey: New Orleans Shuffle (Halfway House Orchestra et al) 24 July 1973 *John Fahey: Sail Away Ladies (traditional; Uncle Dave Macon et al) 31 December 1967 *John Fahey: Steel Guitar Rag (session) (Sylvester Weaver) 28 May 1969 *John Fahey: Uncloudy Day (Staple Singers) 27 July 1996 (BFBS) *Th' Faith Healers: Mother Sky (Can) 22 May 1992 *Th' Faith Healers: SOS (ABBA) 11 January 1992 *Th' Faith Healers: Without You (Nilsson) 05 March 1994 *Fairport Convention: Bird On A Wire (session) (Leonard Cohen) 22 January 1969 *Fairport Convention: Chelsea Morning (session) (Joni Mitchell) 10 December 1967 *Fairport Convention: Close The Door Lightly When You Go (session) (Eric Andersen) 02 June 1968 *Fairport Convention: Down In The Flood (session) (Bob Dylan) 06 August 1974 *Fairport Convention: Eastern Rain (session) (Joni Mitchell) 01 September 1968 *Fairport Convention: Gone Gone Gone (session) (Everly Brothers) 01 September 1968 *Fairport Convention: (I Don't Know) Where I Stand (session) (Joni Mitchell) 02 June 1968 *Fairport Convention: If I Had A Ribbon Bow (session) (Maxine Sullivan) 03 March 1968 *Fairport Convention: I'll Keep It With Mine (session) (Bob Dylan) 22 December 1968 *Fairport Convention: Lay Down Your Weary Tune (session) (Bob Dylan) 10 December 1967 *Fairport Convention: Let's Get Together (session) (Dino Valenti) 10 December 1967 *Fairport Convention: Light My Fire (session) (The Doors) 22 December 1968 *Fairport Convention: Morning Glory (session) (Tim Buckley) 22 January 1969 *Fairport Convention: Percy's Song (session) (Bob Dylan) 06 April 1969 *Fairport Convention: Some Sweet Day (session) (Everly Brothers) 02 June 1968 *Fairport Convention: She Moved Through The Fair (session) (Margaret Barry) 22 December 1968 *Fairport Convention: Si Tu Dois Partir Va T'En (session) (Bob Dylan) 06 April 1969 *Fairport Convention: Suzanne (session) (Leonard Cohen) 29 September 1968 *Fairport Convention: The Lady Is A Tramp (session) (Richard Rodgers, Lorenz Hart: Sophie Tucker, Frank Sinatra et al) 27 September 1969 *Fairport Convention: Violets Of Dawn (session) (Eric Andersen) 03 March 1968 *Fairport Convention: You Never Wanted Me (session) (Jackson C. Frank) 02 June 1968 *Marianne Faithfull: Young Girl Blues (Donovan) 19 July 1967 *Fall: A Day In The Life (Beatles) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Beatle Bones 'N' Smokin' Stones (session) (Captain Beefheart) 18 August 1996 *Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) (Monks) 01 January 1990 *Fall: F' Oldin' Money (Tommy Blake) 01 April 1999 *Fall: Gotta See Jane (R. Dean Taylor) 23 October 2001 *Fall: Groovin' With Mr Bloe (session) (Mr Bloe) 13 March 2003 *Fall: I Can Hear The Grass Grow (session) (Move) 12 August 2004 *Fall: I’m A Mummy (Bob McFadden & Dor) 25 September 1997 (BFBS) *Fall: I'm Going To Spain (Steve Bent) 25 December 1993 *Fall: I'm Not Satisfied (Frank Zappa) 03 February 1995 *Fall: Jungle Rock (session) (Hank Mizell) 03 March 1998 *Fall: Junk Man (Groundhogs) 23 April 1994 *Fall: Just Waiting (Hank Williams) 01 March 1992 *Fall: Kimble (session) (Lee Perry) 15 February 1992 *Fall: Last Chance To Turn Around (Gene Pitney) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Fall: Lost In Music (Sister Sledge) 12 March 1993 *Fall: Mr Pharmacist (Other Half) 30 December 1986 *Fall: Pinball Machine (Lonnie Irving) 31 May 1989 *Fall: Popcorn Double Feature (Searchers) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Race With The Devil (Gene Vincent) 30 August 1989 *Fall: Rollin' Dany (Gene Vincent) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Shut Up! (Monks) 30 April 1994 (BFBS) *Fall: Strychnine (session) (Seeds) 13 March 1993 *Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu (Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) 25 September 1992 *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (R. Dean Taylor) 14 July 1991 *Fall: This Perfect Day (session) (Saints) 04 November 1998 *Fall: Victoria (Kinks) 14 July 1991 *Fall: War (Henry Cow) 30 October 1993 *Fall: White Lightning (George Jones) 25 July 1990 *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful (Sir Gibbs) 12 March 1993 *Family: I Sing Um The Way I Feel (session) (J.B. Lenoir) 30 March 1969 *Family Cat: Bus Stop (Hollies) 26 January 1991 *Family Cat: Rocks Off (Rolling Stones) 08 February 1990 *Family Cat: Strange Kind Of Love (CUD) 07 October 1990 * Family Fodder: Sunday Girl (Blondie) 01 May 1980 *Famous Jug Band: Going To Germany (session) (Cannon's Jug Stompers) 11 June 1969 *Chris Farlowe: Moanin' (Bobby Timmons: Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers) 01 July 1967 *Farm: Stepping Stone (Monkees) 14 July 1991 *Favourites: SOS (ABBA) 23 July 1979 *Federation X: Theme For A Nude Disintegrating Parachutist Woman (Budgie) 09 December 2003 *Fire Engines: (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (session) (Heaven 17) 09 March 1981 *The Firehouse 5 Plus 2: Running Wild (Duke Ellington, Django Reinhardt et al) 27 December 1969 *First Gear: Leave My Kitten Alone (Little Willie John) 13 August 1980 *Five Hand Reel: A Man's A Man For A' That (session) (Robert Burns: The Corries, The McCalmans et al) 03 June 1977 *Five Hand Reel: Carrickfergus (session) (Dominc Behan, The Dubliners et al) 03 June 1977 *Five Hand Reel: My Love Is Like A Red, Red, Rose (session) (Robert Burns: Kenneth McKellar, Jean Redpath et al) 31 March 1978 *Flamin’ Groovies: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 31 March 1972 *Flaming Lips: After The Goldrush (Neil Young) 10 August 1989 *Flaming Lips: Can't Get You Out Of My Head (Kylie Minogue) 08 January 2003 *Flaming Lips: Little Drummer Boy (Katherine Kennicott Davis) 14 October 1994 *Fleetwood Mac: Blues With A Feeling (session) (Little Walter) 11 May 1969 *Fleetwood Mac: Need Your Love So Bad (Little Willie John) 30 June 1968 *Fleetwood Mac: Tallahassee Lassie (session} (Freddy Cannon) 11 May 1969 *Flock: Tired Of Waiting (Kinks) 15 November 1969 *Flunk: Blue Monday (New Order) 06 December 2001 *Flying Burrito Brothers: Sing Me Back Home (Merle Haggard) 18 March 1994 *Flying Lizards: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 04 December 1984 *Flying Lizards: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 11 October 1978 *Flying Lizards: Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (Jerry Lee Lewis) 03 December 1984 *Flying Saucer Attack: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 08 September 1995 *Four Lovers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Fragments: Nutbush City Limits (Ike & Tina Turner) 03 December 1979 *Jackson C Frank: Jimmy Clay (session) (Patrick Sky) 09 October 1968 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Get It On (session) (T-Rex) 19 December 1983 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Ferry Across The Mersey (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 13 May 1997 *Aretha Franklin: Going Down Slow (Howlin' Wolf) 13 November 2003 *Aretha Franklin: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 17 April 1989 *Fred Banana Combo: She Loves You (Beatles) 08 July 1980 *French: Crockett's Theme (session) (Jan Hammer) 18 August 2004 *French: Maybe Tomorrow (session) (Terry Bush) 18 August 2004 *French: Theme From Hill Street Blues (session) (Mike Post) 18 August 2004 *French: Theme From Big John Little John (session) (Richard LaSalle) 18 August 2004 *Freshies: Everybody's Got Something To Hide (Except Me And My Monkey) (Beatles) 28 February 1980 (Mike Read) *FSK: Birthday (session) (Beatles) 24 June 1987 *FSK: Don't Pass Me By (session) (Beatles) 24 June 1987 *FSK: Girl (session) (Beatles) 24 June 1987 *FSK: I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (session) (Happy Wanderers) 13 August 1986 *FSK: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand ('I Wanna Hold Your Hand') (session) (Beatles) 24 June 1987 *FSK: My Funny Valentine (Chet Baker, etc) 04 March 1986 *FSK: Wooden Heart (Elvis Presley) 29 June 1991 *Fuck: Like A Rainbow (Rolling Stones) 29 September 1999 *Fugees Tranzlator Crew: I Shot The Sherrif (session) (Bob Marley) 14 October 1994 G *G 104: K.U.N.G. ('Kung Fu Fighting') (Carl Douglas) 08 April 1998 *Galaxie 500: Cheese And Onions (Rutles) 26 January 1991 *Galaxie 500: Ceremony (New Order) 18 January 1990 *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (Jonathan Richman) 14 July 1991 *Galaxie 500: Listen, The Snow Is Falling (Yoko Ono) 06 July 1991 *Galaxie 500: Submission (session) (Sex Pistols) 04 November 1990 *Galactic Symposium: Money (Pink Floyd) 12 February 1980 *Galactic Symposium: YMCA (Village People) 16 May 1997 (BFBS) *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (Nick Roubanis, Dick Dale) 21 April 1991 *Lance Gambit Trio: Barbie Girl (Aqua) 05 January 1999 *Lance Gambit Trio: Disco 2000 (Pulp) 29 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Do You Know What I Mean? (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Good Enough (Dodgy) *Lance Gambit Trio: Macarena (Los del Río) 26 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Mysterious Girl (Peter Andre) 31 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Park Life (Blur) 07 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Say You'll Be There (Spice Girls) 05 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: The Drugs Don’t Work (Verve) 29 September 1998 *Lance Gambit Trio: You're Gorgeous (Baby Bird) 12 August 1997 *Laurent Garnier: The Thing (session) (Phil Harris) 18 August 1995 *Dick Gaughan: Farewell To Sicily (session) (Hamish Henderson) 21 November 1974 *Dick Gaughan: Freedom Come All Ye (session) (Hamish Henderson) 02 August 1977 *Geezers: Folsom Prison Blues (Johnny Cash) 28 June 1984 *Gene: Love Lived Here (Faces) 27 December 1999 (BFBS) *Generation X: Gimme Some Truth (session) (John Lennon) 21 July 1977 *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical) 24 April 1973 *Gibson Bros: Broke Down Engine (Blind Willie McTell) 06 July 1991 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (Blue Angel) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *Glass Menagerie: Love Me Two Times (session) (Doors) 23 June 1968 *Glass Menagerie: You Didn't Have To Be So Nice (session) (Lovin' Spoonful 16 June 1968 *God Bullies: Tie A Yellow Ribbon (Dawn) 04 May 1991 *Godfrey Daniel: Hey Jude (Beatles) 16 August 1977 *Godfrey Daniel: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) 02 August 1978 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 16 December 2004 *Davey Graham: Rock Me (session) (Muddy Waters, B.B. King et al) 01 May 1968 *Davey Graham: Good Morning Blues (session) (Jimmy Rushing, Leadbelly et al) 01 May 1968 *Davey Graham: I'm Ready (session) (Willie Dixon, Muddy Waters) 01 May 1968 *Grateful Dead: Cold Rain And Snow (trad.: Benjamin Britten, Obray Ramsey et al) 14 August 1967 *Owen Gray: Every Beat Of My Heart (Johnny Otis, Gladys Knight) 13 July 1991 *Greedies: A Merry Jingle (versions of Jingle Bells & We Wish You A Merry Christmas - festive standards) 03 December 1979 *Grinderswitch: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) Peel's sig 1975-1992 *Groovycide: Help (Beatles) 23 January 2003 *Guana Batz: No Particular Place To Go (session) (Chuck Berry) 02 May 1984 *Gumball: Back Off Boogaloo (session) (Ringo Starr) 29 September 1991 *Gumball: New Rose (Damned) 16 January 1993 *Gumball: Strawberry Fields Forever (Beatles) 11 April 1992 *Gymslips: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 20 May 1982 H *Half Japanese: Tracks Of My Tears (Smokey Robinson & The Miracles) 07 July 1991 *Half Man Half Biscuit: A Legend In My Time (Don Gibson, Roy Orbison) 31 August 2004 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Good Night, Irene (session) (traditional) 27 June 1992 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (session) (Jim Reeves) 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Song To The Siren (session) (Tim Buckley) 03 September 2002 *John S. Hall: Tommy Can You Hear Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (‘Blue Angel’) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *Happy Mondays: Step On (John Kongos) 15 March 1990 *Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man (John Kongos) 06 July 1991 *Hard Meat: Most Likely You Go Your Way, I’ll Go Mine (session) (Bob Dylan) 21 September 1969 *Richie Havens: High Flying Bird (session) (Judy Henske, Jefferson Airplane) 27 December 1969 *PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (session) (Bob Dylan) 01 May 1992 *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle (session) (Lightnin' Hopkins) 12 March 1993 *Harvey's Rabbit: Is This What You Call Change? (session) (Robert Forster) 23 July 1994 *Screamin’ Jay Hawkins: I Love Paris (from musical ‘Can-Can’) 25 April 1972 *Heart Throbs: Pumping (session) (Patti Smith) 20 August 1990 *Hefner: Don't Give Up On Us (session) (David Soul) 28 March 2000 *Hefner: Dragnet For Jesus (session) (Wynona Carr) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: He Got Better Things For You (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Lonely This Christmas (session) (Mud) 08 December 1999 *Hefner: Nobody Knows (session) (Staples Singers) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Turkle Dove (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Helen And The Horns: Secret Love (session) (Doris Day) 05 December 1983 *Hellacopters: Empty Heart (session) (Rolling Stones) 30 September 1999 *Hellacopters: Whole Lot Of Shakin' In My Heart Since I Met You (Smokey Robinson) 04 January 2001 *Jimi Hendrix: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 03 January 1977 *Jimi Hendrix: Day Tripper (session) (Beatles) 24 December 1967 *Jimi Hendrix: Hey Joe (The Leaves, ‪Tim Rose‬) 15 March 1967 (Radio London) *Jimi Hendrix: Hound Dog (Elvis Presley, Big Mama Thornton) 15 October 1967 *Jimi Hendrix: Johnny B Goode (Chuck Berry) 11 February 1972 *Jimi Hendrix: Like A Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) 19 September 1970 *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (John Stafford Smith) 23 May 1970 *Jimi Hendrix: Wild Thing (Troggs) 19 September 1970 *Hentchmen: Some Other Guy (Richie Barrett, Beatles et al) 09 October 2001 *Herman Dune: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (session) (Shirelles) 05 February 2004 *Hi-Fidelity: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 21 September 1999 *High Fidelity: Silent Night (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Hole: Hungry Like The Wolf (Duran Duran) 17 March 1995 *Hole: Pale Blue Eyes (Velvet Underground) 29 September 1995 * Hole: The Void (session) (Raincoats) 16 April 1993 *Honeymoon Killers: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 23 May 1992 *Housemartins: He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother (session) (Hollies) 16 June 1986 *Housemartins: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) 16 June 1986 *Howlin' Wolf: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow (St. Louis Jimmy Oden) 13 July 1991 *HP Lovecraft: High Flying Bird (Billy Edd Wheeler; Judy Henske, Jefferson Airplane et al) 09 March 1969 *Hrvatski: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 14 January 2003 *Mats Huldén: Ghost Riders In The Sky (Burl Ives, Ramrods, etc) Peel 052 (BFBS) *Human Jangle: Day Tripper (Beatles) 25 August 1978 *Human League: You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling (session) (Righteous Brothers) 16 August 1978 *Humble Pie: Shakin' All Over (session) (Johnny Kidd and the Pirates) 27 September 1969 *Husker Du: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 14 July 1991 *Husker Du: Sunshine Superman (Donovan) 06 July 1991 *Husker Du: Ticket To Ride (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fisher): D'ya Think I'm Sexy? (Rod Stewart) 11 December 1979 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fisher): MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 12 December 1979 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fisher): Save Your Kisses For Me (Brotherhood Of Man) 04 December 1979 I *Ian & The Zodiacs: Let’s Turkey Trot (Little Eva) 11 October 1969 *Idle Race: She Sang Hymns Out Of Tune (Jesse Lee Kincaid, Nilsson) 22 September 1968 *If Thousands: Isolation (Joy Division) 04 February 2003 *Immortal Lee County Killers: Been Down So Long (session) (Doors) 18 November 2003 *Immortal Lee County Killers: Cool Driver (session) (Johnny Shines) 22 January 2003 *Immortal Lee County Killers: Revolution Summer (session) (Pussy Galore) 18 November 2003 *Impulse Manslaughter: Brown Sugar (Rolling Stones) 17 May 1989 *Incredible String Band: I Bid You Goodnight (session) (Pindar Family) 06 March 1968 *Incredible String Band: You've Been A Friend To Me (William Shakespeare Hays: Carter Family) (concert) 28 March 1971 *Inmates: Dirty Water (Standells) 19 July 1979 *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (session) (Rolling Stones) 05 April 1989 *Iron & Wine: We All, Us Three, Will Ride (Palace Brothers) 05 May 2004 *Iron Prostate: I'm Free (Who) 01 January 1994 *Izzys: I Wanna See (The Bright Lights Tonight) (session) (Richard & Linda Thompson) 08 July 2003 J *Jam: Batman Theme (Neal Hefti) 19 May 1980 *Jam: David Watts (Kinks) 27 July 1978 *Jam: Disguises (Who) 28 May 1981 *Jam: Sweet Soul Music (Arthur Conley) 25 October 1977 *James: So Long, Marianne (Leonard Cohen) 29 September 1991 *James: Sunday Morning (Velvet Underground) 14 October 1990 *Elmore James: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *Elmore James: Every Day I Have The Blues (Pinetop Sparks, B.B. King) 09 April 1981 *Etta James: Piece Of My Heart (Janis Joplin) 11 July 1978 *Etta James: Take It To The Limit (Eagles) 13 September 1978 *John James: The Victory Rag (session) (Maybelle Carter, Doc Watson) 02 October 1968 *Bert Jansch: Haitian Fight Song (session) (Charles Mingus) 18 December 1968 *Jawbone: I'm A Man (Bo Diddley) 19 February 2004 *Jawbone: You Got To Move (Mississippi Fred McDowell) 12 February 2004 *Jefferson Airplane: Other Side of This Life (Fred Neil) 12 February 1969 *Jellyfish Kiss: I'm Sticking With You (session) (Velvet Underground) 12 March 1990 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Guitarman (Elvis Presley) 04 April 1990 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster (Howlin' Wolf, Rolling Stones) 26 September 1992 *Jesus & Mary Chain: My Girl (session) (Temptations) 13 June 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (Roky Erickson) 14 July 1991 *Jody Grind: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 20 December 1969 *Elton John: Dylan Medley (Blowin' In The Wind/She Belongs To Me/Mr.Tambourine Man) (session) (Bob Dylan) 25 December 1973 *Elton John: Pub Medley (Don't Dilly Dally On The Way/Lilly Of Laguna/Down At The Old Bull And Bush/Knees Up Mother Brown/Hokey Kokey) (session) (traditional) 25 December 1973 *Elton John: Christmas Medley (Rudolf The Red-Nose Reindeer/White Christmas/Jingle Bells) (session) (traditional) 25 December 1973 *Holly Johnson (with Lightning Seeds): Ferry Cross The Mersey (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 02 July 1997 *Paul Johnson: A Song For You (session) (Carpenters) 05 August 1987 *Grace Jones: She's Lost Control (Joy Division) 15 July 1980 *Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter (Rolling Stones) 26 March 1993 *Tom Jones: Hard To Handle (Otis Redding) 03 July 1992 *Ju Ju: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 27 August 1982 *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love (Bo Diddley) 25 October 1969 *Julian & The Chosen Few with The Gaytones: Joy To The World (Three Dog Night) 14 July 1991 K *Kaisers: Leave My Kitten Alone (Little Willie John) 28 April 1995 *Scotty Karate: Outside Woman (Blues) (Blind Joe Reynolds) 08 June 2004 *Kartoon Krew: Batman (Neal Hefti, TV theme) 13 July 1991 *Dave Kelly: A Few Short Lines (session) (Fred McDowell) 24 July 1968 *Dave Kelly: Arkansas Woman (session) (Big Joe Williams) 18 September 1968 *Dave Kelly: When You've Got A Good Friend (session) (Robert Johnson) 18 September 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: Louisiana Blues (session) (Muddy Waters et al) 04 September 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: The Moon Is Going Down (session) (Charley Patton) 08 November 1969 *Jo-Ann Kelly Roll and Tumblin' Blues (session) (Hambone Willie Newbern, Muddy Waters) 04 September 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: Rock Me (session) (Arthur Crudup, B.B. King et al) 04 September 1968 *Jo-Ann Kelly: Since I First Met You Baby (session) (Ivory Joe Hunter) 04 September 1968 *Pat Kelly: A Whiter Shade Of Pale (Procol Harum) 18 October 1979 *Pat Kelly: It's Over (Roy Orbison) 14 July 1991 *Keys: Feel A Whole Let Better (session) (Byrds) 09 September 2003 *Kim, Thurston + Epic: Black Candy (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 28 August 2001 * King: 20th Century Boy (T-Rex) 27 November 1997 (BFBS) *King: Working Class Hero (John Lennon) 23 October 1997 (BFBS) *King Kurt: Ghost Riders In The Sky (Stan Jones, Ramrods, et al) 05 December 1983 *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant ('Pretty Vacant') (Sex Pistols) 29 May 1992 *Knox: Gigolo Aunt (Syd Barrett) 09 September 1980 *Kop Choir: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 04 February 1972 L *L7: Let's Lynch The Landlord (Dead Kennedys) 18 November 1990 *Laibach: Geburt Einer Nation ('One Vision') (Queen) Peel 056 (BFBS) *Laibach: Live Is Life (session) (Opus) 29 December 1986 *Laibach: Two Of Us (Beatles) 25 October 1988 *George Lam: Cheng Ji Si Han ('Dschingus Khan') (Dschinghis Khan) 19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store) *George Lam: Thundercats Are Go (cartoon theme) 19 January 1992 *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (Little Richard) 16 August 1979 Object of the Little Richard Cover Search. *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (Kim Wilde) 13 July 1991 *Leather Nun: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA) Peel 035 (BFBS) 15 May 1986 *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues '69 (session) (Robert Johnson) 29 June 1969 *Lee Jackson: Blue Suede Shoes (Elvis Presley) 18 September 1992 *Lemonheads: Different Drum (Greenbriar Boys, Stone Poneys) 24 May 1990 *Lemonheads: Going To Get Along Without Ya Now (Patience and Prudence) 07 July 1991 *Lemonheads: Luka (Suzanne Vega) 23 May 1989 *John Lennon: Angel Baby (Rosie & The Originals) 16 August 1977 *John Lennon: Be-Bop-A-Lula (Gene Vincent & His Bluecaps) Unknown date 1975 (D013) *John Lennon: Sweet Little Sixteen (Chuck Berry) Unknown date 1975 (D020) *Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Lightning Slim: Too Close Blues (Sonny Boy Williamson) 03 August 1996 (BFBS) *Lio: You Go To My Head (Teddy Wilson) 02 January 1984 *Little Bob Story: All Or Nothing (Small Faces) 28 July 1977 *Lo-Fi Generator: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 06 January 1998 *Jimmy London & Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Love Song (Damned) 09 June 1995 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 20 May 1995 *Loop: Cinnamon Girl (Neil Young) 08 August 1989 *Loop: Rocket USA (Suicide) 06 July 1991 *Los Mustang: Please Please Me (Beatles) 02 July 1993 *Jacques Loussier With The Trio: Air On a G-String (J.S. Bach) 16 July 1967 *Jacques Loussier (With The Trio Play Bach): Prelude No. 16 (J.S. Bach) 22 July 1967 *Love Sculpture: Don't Answer The Door (session) (B.B. King) 06 October 1968 *Love Sculpture: Farandole (session) (Georges Bizet) 09 March 1969 *Love Sculpture: Great Balls Of Fire (session) (Jerry Lee Lewis) 09 March 1969 *Love Sculpture: Promised Land (session) (Chuck Berry) 06 October 1968 *Love Sculpture: Sabre Dance (session) (Aram Khachaturian) 06 October 1968 *Love Sculpture: The Inner Light (session) (The Beatles) 02 February 1969 *Love Sculpture: Wang Dang Doodle (session) (Koko Taylor, Howlin' Wolf) 06 October 1968 *Loves: You're My Best Friend (session) (Queen) 14 February 2002 *Lene Lovich: The Night (Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons) 16 January 1980 *Lovin' Spoonful: Wild About My Lovin' (Jim Jackson) 16 July 1967 *Lorimer Over You (Roxy Music) 06 March 2002 *Low: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell, Elvis Presley) 27 November 1997 (BFBS) *Low: Fearless (Pink Floyd) 25 April 2002 *Low: Little Drummer Boy (Katherine Kennicott Davis) 21 December 2000 *Luna: Ride Into The Sun (Velvet Underground) 08 March 1993 (Ö3) *Lunachicks: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Queen (Who) 01 January 1994 *Lush: Hey Hey Helen (session) (ABBA) 19 February 1990 *Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (Lally Stott, Middle Of The Road) 24 May 1990 M *Maceo And All The Kings Men: Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again (Sly & The Family Stone) 10 December 2003 *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (Chuck Berry) 24 November 1968 *Madness: Madness (Prince Buster) 06 August 1979 *Madness: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 22 October 1979 *Madonna: Fever (Little Willie John) 05 April 1993 *Nicholas Maffe And His Oriental Orchestra: Miserlou (Nick Roubanis, Dick Dale) 11 May 1991 *Magazine: Boredom (session) (Buzzcocks) 31 July 1978 *Magazine: Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again (session) (Sly & The Family Stone) 14 May 1979 *Magazine: I Love You, You Big Dummy (session) (Captain Beefheart) 31 July 1978 *Magoo: Perfume-V (Pavement) 20 March 2003 *Taj Mahal: Six Days On The Road (Dave Dudley) 18 September 1968 *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Maloko: Soul Man (Sam & Dave) 13 July 1991 *Maloko: Words Of Love (Buddy Holly, Beatles) 06 July 1991 *Mama Guitar: Cadillac (Bo Diddley) 06 July 2000 *Manfred Mann: Mighty Quinn (Bob Dylan) 07 January 1968 *Manfred Mann: Abraham, Martin & John (session) (Dion) 22 December 1968 *Mansun: Shot By Both Sides (session) (Magazine) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Everything Flows (session) (Teenage Fanclub) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: In A Rut (session) (Ruts) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Range Life (session) (Pavement) 19 December 2000 *Edith Massey: Big Girls Don't Cry (Four Seasons) 25 November 1982 *Matmos: A New Career In A New Town (David Bowie) 05 February 2003 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Woodstock (Joni Mitchell) 12 August 1976 *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: All Your Love (Otis Rush) 11 November 2003 *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: Double Trouble (Otis Rush) 22 July 1967 *Ian McCulloch: September Song (Kurt Weill; Walter Huston) 26 November 1984 *Country Joe McDonald: Pastures Of Plenty (Woody Guthrie) 22 November 1969 *Meat Purveyors: SOS (ABBA) 23 April 2002 *Mekons: Folsom Prison Blues (Johnny Cash) 15 August 1988 *Mekons: Skid Row (session) (Merle Haggard) 23 February 1987 *Melt Banana: Killer Queen (Queen) 16 May 2002 (Radio Mafia) *Melt Banana: Monkey Man (Toots & The Maytals) 12 December 2002 *‪Melt Banana: Surfin' USA‬ (Beach Boys) 09 March 1999 *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (Mudhoney) 28 June 1990 *Melys: Girls On Film (session) (Duran Duran) 20 July 2004 *Melys: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 23 June 1998 *Mercury Rev: Gymnopédies 3 (session) (Erik Satie) 15 November 2001 *Mercury Rev: Planet Caravan (session) (Black Sabbath) 15 November 2001 *Max Merritt & The Meteors: Morning Glory (session) (Tim Buckley) 05 May 1972 *Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir: When I'm 64 (Beatles) 25 June 1993 *Midnight Evils: Thunderbird (session) (Nightcaps, ZZ Top) 10 December 2003 *Mieskuoro Huutajat: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 08 January 2003 *Frankie Miller: Brickyard Blues (session) (Allen Toussaint) 25 June 1976 *Frankie Miller: Jealous Guy (session) (John Lennon) 23 May 1977 *Frankie Miller: Sail Away (session) (Randy Newman) 25 June 1976 *Jacob Miller: We Wish You A Merry Christmas (traditional) 13 December 1979 *Million Dead: Pretty Good Year (session) (Tori Amos) 25 November 2003 *Mind Body & Soul: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 15 March 1990 *Minor Threat: 12XU (Wire) 29 April 1982 *Sugar Minott: Not My Baby (Maxine Brown, Rod Stewart, etc) 06 July 1991 *Minutemen: The Red And The Black (Blue Öyster Cult) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Misunderstood: Who Do You Love (Bo Diddley) 01 May 1968 *Monsterland: Totally Wired (Fall) 29 October 1993 *Machel Montano & Xtatik: With Or Without You (U2) 23 August 2000 *Mock Turtles: No Good Trying (Syd Barrett) 03 June 1987 *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 05 June 1980 *Mo-Dettes: White Rabbit (session) (Jefferson Airplane) 21 July 1981 *Moose: 12XU (session) (Wire) 01 February 1992 *Moose: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (session) (Roxy Music) 09 June 1991 *Morrissey: East West (Herman's Hermits) 14 July 1991 *Morrissey: That's Entertainment (Jam) 06 July 1991 *Morrissey: No-One Can Hold A Candle To You (session) (Raymond) 19 May 2004 *Mos Eisley: I'm On Fire (session) (Bruce Springsteen) 29 July 2003 *Motorhead: Louie Louie (Kingsmen) 21 August 1978 *Mott The Hoople: At The Crossroads (Sir Douglas Quintet) 20 December 1969 *Mott The Hoople: You Really Got Me (Kinks) 06 December 1969 *Mountain Goats: When I Get Home (session) (Baby Dee) 13 February 2003 *Move: Hey Grandma (session) (Moby Grape) 01 October 1967 *Move: So You Wanna Be A Rock 'N' Roll Star (session) (Byrds) 01 October 1967 *Move: Stephanie Knows Who (session) (Love) 01 October 1967 *Mr Airplane Man: Black Cat Bone (Jessie Mae Hemphill) 17 January 2002 *Mr Airplane Man: No Place To Go (session) (Howlin' Wolf) 21 April 2004 *Mudhoney: Editions Of You (Roxy Music) 08 February 2000 *Mudhoney: Hate The Police (Dicks) 10 April 1989 *Mudhoney: Over The Top (Motorhead) 25 October 1992 (BFBS) *Mudhoney: Pump It Up (Elvis Costello) 14 November 1992 *Mudhoney: The Rose (Bette Midler) 06 July 1991 *Mudhoney: Urban Guerrilla (session) (Hawkwind) 02 October 2002 *Isam Mustafa: Raylab (Lambada) (Kaoma) 21 March 1992 *MX80 Sound: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979. *Wencke Myhre: John Peel (German-language track based on 'Lucille') (Kenny Rogers) 14 August 1979 N *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / SOB (S.O.B., Siege) 14 July 1991 *New Order: Turn The Heater On (session) (Keith Hudson) 01 June 1982 *New Order: Vietnam (Jimmy Cliff) 30 April 2003 *New Bad Things: Relax (session) (Frankie Goes To Hollywood) 22 July 1997 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 09 January 1990 *Leonard Nimoy: Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) 17 September 1993 (BFBS) *Nip Drivers: Rio (Duran Duran) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Nirvana: D7 (session) (Wipers) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Here She Comes Now (Velvet Underground) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Nirvana: Love Buzz (Shocking Blue) 21 June 1989 *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (Wipers) 07 August 1992 *Nirvana: Son Of A Gun (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: The Man Who Sold The World (David Bowie) 05 November 1994 *Nirvana: Turnaround (session) (Devo) 03 November 1990 *Nouvelle Vauge: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 26 May 2004 *Nouvelle Vauge: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 19 May 2004 *Number One Cup: Little Johnny Jewel (Television) 25 April 1999 (BFBS) O *Occasional Word Ensemble: Brownsville Blues (session) (Yank Rachell, Sleepy John Estes) 24 July 1968 *Occasional Word Ensemble: Georgia Skin Game (session) (Peg Leg Howell) 24 July 1968 *Occasional Word Ensemble: I'm So Glad (session) (Skip James) 24 July 1968 *Jack O’Fire: Let’s Get Funky (Hound Dog Taylor) 27 November 1993 *Jack O’Fire: Moanin' At Midnight (Howling Wolf) 30 October 1993 *Ohm: Ohm Sweet Ohm (Kraftwerk) 08 January 1980 *Optiganally Yours: Genetic Engineering (OMD) 06 October 1999 *Orange Juice: Holiday Hymn (session) (Subway Sect) 10 August 1981 *Orb: No Fun (session) (Stooges, Sex Pistols) 05 June 1992 *Orbital Dr. Who (BBC Radiophonic Workshop) 28 July 2004 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The More I See You (session) (Chris Montez) 06 October 1980 *Ordinaires: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) 13 July 1991 *Original Oberkreuzberger Nasenflotenorchester: Der Grindchor: Louie Louie (Kingsmen) 20 March 2003 *Original Oberkreuzberger Nasenflotenorchester: Der Grindchor: The Man With The Golden Arm (Elmer Bernstein) 11 February 2003 *Original Sins: Sugar Sugar (Archies) 04 June 1987 (Rockradio) *Otis Redding: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Outlaws: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 07 April 1972 *Oxes: Everlong (session) (Foo Fighters) 05 June 2002 P *Pagans: Can't Explain (Who) 06 December 1989 *Palast Orchester mit seinem Sänger Max Raabe: Super Trouper (ABBA) 06 December 2000 *Pale Saints: Kinky Love (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Robert Palmer: Sailing Shoes (Lowell George) 30 September 2003 *Parasites: Paperback Writer (Beatles) 31 August 1991 *Bonnie Parker & Acme Attractions: Eve Of Destruction (Turtles, Barry McGuire) 09 April 1981 *Charlie Parker: White Christmas (Irving Berlin; Bing Crosby et al) 21 December 2000 *Part Chimp: Dark Entries (session) (Bauhaus) 07 November 2002 *Paska: Ace Of Spades (Motorhead) 29 January 1993 *Paska: I Don't Care (Ramones) Best Of Peel Vol 11 (1990) *Paska: Who's That Girl (Madonna) 1990 (Radio Mafia) *Pastels: And Your Bird Can Sing (Beatles) 15 September 1999 *Pavement: The Classical (Fall) 21 August 1997 *Pavement: The Killing Moon (Echo & The Bunnymen) 28 October 1999 *John Peel And Tony Blackburn: You Don't Bring Me Flowers (Neil Diamond And Barbra Streisand) 28 October 2004 *Pentangle: Sally Go Round The Roses (session) (The Jaynetts) 18 May 1969 *Persil: Down Down (session) (Status Quo) 11 May 2004 *Persil: Kennedy (Wedding Present) 30 January 2002 *Pet Shop Boys: Try It (I'm In Love With A Married Man) (session) (Bobby Orlando) 10 October 2002 *Phantom Surfers: Besame Mucho (Consuelo Velazquez) 04 January 1992 *Phantom Surfers: Istanbul (Four Lads) 03 August 1996 (BFBS) *Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells (Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs) 15 October 1994 (BFBS) *Dave Phillips (& The Hot Rod Gang): Tainted Love (Gloria Jones, Soft Cell) Peel 053 (BFBS) *Shawn Phillips: Coal Tattoo (Billy Edd Wheeler) 14 August 1967 *Picketts: Should I Stay Or Should I Go? (Clash) 06 July 1991 *Pico: Speed (Of The Sound Of Loneliness) (session) (John Prine) 23 October 2003 *Pig Pen: Christmas (Who) 01 January 1994 *Eilert Pilarm: A Fool Such As I (Hank Snow, Elvis Presley) 11 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: All Shook Up (David Hess, Elvis Presley) 15 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell, Elvis Presley) 01 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Hawaii (Bing Crosby, Elvis Presley) 05 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins, Elvis Presley) 27 April 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Don't Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 19 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Green, Green Grass Of Home (Johnny Darrell, Tom Jones) 10 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: Heartbreak Hotel (Elvis Presley) 22 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton, Elvis Presley) 08 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 16 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: It's Now Or Never (Elvis Presley) 31 August 1996 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 04 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard, Elvis Presley) 16 October 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: One Night (Smiley Lewis, Elvis Presley) 18 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Playing For Keeps (Elvis Presley) 24 January 1999 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: She's Not You (Elvis Presley) 25 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Suspicious Minds (Mark James, Elvis Presley) 17 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup, Elvis Presley) 09 December 1998 * Pinhole: I'm So Bored Of The USA (session) (The Clash) 07 February 2002 *Pink Fairies: I Saw Her Standing There (Beatles) 30 June 1972 *Pink Fairies: Johnny B Good (Chuck Berry) 16 November 1971 *Pink Fairies: Lucille (session) (Little Richard) 28 November 1970 *Pioneers: I Need Your Sweet Inspiration (Temptations) 13 July 1991 *Piss: Love Song (Damned) 25 January 1992 *Pixies: Born In Chicago (Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 07 July 1991 *Pixies: Cecilia Ann (Surftones) 28 August 1990 *Pixies: Evil Hearted You (Yardbirds) 03 June 1991 (Ö3) *Pixies: Honey Pie (session) (Beatles) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: I Can't Forget (Leonard Cohen) 28 September 1991 *Pixies: In Heaven (session) (Lady In The Radiator) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: Theme From Narc (Brian Schmidt) 18 May 1991 *Pixies: Winterlong (Neil Young) 08 August 1989 * P.J. Proby: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 25 November 1985 *Plastic Ono Band: Dizzy Miss Lizzie (Larry Williams) 27 December 1969 *Pogues: Danny Boy (session) (traditional tune, Londonderry Air: Gracie Fields et al) 12 December 1984 *Pogues: Greenland Whale Fisheries (session) (traditional) 17 April 1984 *Polysics: My Sharona (Knack) 24 June 2004 *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (Bay City Rollers) 14 July 1991 *Pop-Off Tuesday: Viola Fora De Moda (session) (Edu Lobo) 18 November 1999 *Pop-O-Pies: Truckin' (Grateful Dead) 30 November 1982 *Pork: Don't Cry No Tears (Neil Young) 08 July 1994 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Telstar (Tornados) 17 September 1979 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Uptown Top Ranking (Althea & Donna) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Positively 13 O'Clock: Psychotic Reaction (Count Five) 10 January 1980 *Poster Children: Isis (Bob Dylan) 23 May 1992 *Sharon Prabhakar: Aage Jo Hua (Funky Town) (Lipps Inc.) Peel 077 (BFBS) *Preachers: Who Do You Love (Bo Diddley) 06 December 1979 *Elvis Presley: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell) 26 December 1970 *Elvis Presley: Blue Moon Of Kentucky (Bill Monroe and The Blue Grass Boys) 29 February 2000 *Elvis Presley: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins) 01 December 1983 *Elvis Presley: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton) 12 June 1978 *Elvis Presley: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 25 June 1979 *Elvis Presley: My Baby Left Me (Arthur Crudup) 02 June 1981 *Elvis Presley: Mystery Train (Junior Parker) 11 April 1972 *Elvis Presley: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup) 06 June 1970 *Elvis Presley: When My Blue Moon Turns To Gold Again (Wiley Walker & Gene Sullivan) 26 June 1979 *Pretenders: Stop Your Sobbing (Kinks) 15 January 1979 *Primevals: China Pig (Captain Beefheart) 07 June 1988 *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (Leonard Cohen) 07 July 1991 * Psychedelic Furs: Mack The Knife (session) (Kurt Weill / Bertolt Brecht) 28 February 1980 *Punk Rock Baby: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 04 June 2002 *Punkles: Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand ("I Want To Hold Your Hand") (Beatles) 10 June 2003 *Pure Hell: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Nancy Sinatra) 07 November 1978 *Purple Fox: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 07 July 1975 Q *Quadrajets: Mr Eliminator (Dick Dale) 22 January 2003 *Quickspace: If I Were A Carpenter (session) (Tim Hardin) 20 October 1998 *Quasi: Paint It Black (session) (Rolling Stones) 16 November 1999 R *Raincoats: Lola (Kinks) 12 November 1979 *Ramones: California Sun (Rivieras) 10 December 1976 *Ramones: Do You Wanna Dance? (Bobby Freeman) 30 December 1985 *Ramones: Let’s Dance (Chris Montez) 20 May 1976 *Ramones: Needles And Pins (Searchers) 06 July 1991 *Redskins: Levi Stubbs Tears (Billy Bragg) 17 June 1987 *Redskins: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) 20 October 1982 *Lou Reed: Waiting For The Man (Velvet Underground) 06 September 1978 *Terry Reid: Baby I Love You (Ronettes) 24 January 1979 *Residents: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979. *Residents: It's A Man's Man's Man's World (James Brown) 21 October 2003 *Revillos: Hippy Hippy Sheik (Shake) (Chan Romero) 22 September 1980 *Rezillos: 20,000 Rezillos Under The Sea ('William Tell Overture') (Gioachino Rossini) 14 July 1978 *Rezillos: Glad All Over (Dave Clark Five) 14 July 1978 *Rezillos: I Like It (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 14 July 1978 *Rezillos: Somebody’s Going To Get Their Head Kicked In Tonight (session) (Fleetwood Mac, as ‘Earl Vince & the Valiants’) 08 June 1978 *Rhinoceros: You're My Girl (I Don't Want To Discuss It) (Little Richard) 24 November 1968 *Rich Kids: Here Comes The Nice (session) (Small Faces) 03 April 1978 *Ride: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 13 July 1991 *Ride: European Son (Velvet Underground) 06 July 1991 *Ride: Sight Of You (session) (Pale Saints) 26 February 1990 *Ride: The Model (Kraftwerk) 03 October 1992 *Ritual Tension: Hotel California (Eagles) 13 July 1991 *Rogers Sisters: Shadowplay (session) (Joy Division) 10 June 2003 *Rogers Sisters: Zig Zag Wanderer (Captain Beefheart) 25 March 2003 *Rolling Stones: Around & Around (Chuck Berry) 03 March 1972 *Rolling Stones: Can I Get A Witness (Marvin Gaye) 25 August 1972 *Rolling Stones: Carol (Chuck Berry) Perfumed Garden (July/August) (exact date unknown) *Rolling Stones: Come On (Chuck Berry) 18 March 2004 *Rolling Stones: Confessin' The Blues (Jay McShann, Chuck Berry, etc) 12 March 1980 *Rolling Stones: Cherry Oh Baby (Eric Donaldson) Where It's At *Rolling Stones: Honest I Do (Jimmy Reed) 22 July 1967 *Rolling Stones: I Can't Be Satisfied (Muddy Waters) 25 February 1980 *Rolling Stones: I Just Want To Make Love To You (Willie Dixon) 19 July 1967 *Rolling Stones: I Wanna Be Your Man (Beatles) 13 August 1976 *Rolling Stones: King Bee (Slim Harpo) 06 January 1991 *Rolling Stones: Little Red Rooster (Willie Dixon) 13 August 1976 *Rolling Stones: Little Queenie (Chuck Berry) 29 September 1972 *Rolling Stones: Mona (Bo Diddley) 14 June 1973 *Rolling Stones: Route 66 (Chuck Berry) 03 August 1978 *Rolling Stones: That’s How Strong My Love Is (Otis Redding) 25 February 1972 *Rolling Stones: You Can't Catch Me (Chuck Berry) 26 February 1980 *Rondellus: Magus ('The Wizard') (Black Sabbath) 11 June 2002 *Rondellus: Post Aetuernitatem ('After Forever') (Black Sabbath) 04 July 2002 *Rondellus: Verres Militares ('War Pigs') (Black Sabbath) 04 June 2002 *Linda Ronstadt: Rivers Of Babylon (Boney M) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: That’ll Be The Day (Buddy Holly) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: Tumbling Dice (Rolling Stones) 06 September 1978 *Röövel Ööbik: Mamma Mia (ABBA) 01 August 1990 *Tim Rose: Foggy Mountain Breakdown On Rye With Mustard ('Foggy Mountain Breakdown') (session) (Flatt & Scruggs) 07 July 1968 *Tim Rose: Morning Dew (Bonnie Dobson) 17 July 1967 *Rubbermaids + Gegengerade Allstars: You'll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 27 August 1994 *Rumour: My Little Red Book (Love) 03 July 1980 *Russians: Can't Explain (session) (Who) 19 July 1979 S *Saint Etienne: Only Love Can Break Your Heart (Neil Young) 03 July 1990 *Bridget St John: The River (session) (John Martyn) 18 October 1969 *Salma & Sabina: Ho Jayegi Badnami ('Money, Money, Money') (ABBA) 14 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Mitha Maze Dar ('Dancing Queen') (ABBA) 24 October 2001 *Salma & Sabina: Pehli Pehli Preet ('Super Trouper') (ABBA) 13 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Toba Toba ('Mamma Mia') (ABBA) 22 January 2003 *Saloon: Shoot The Singer (Pavement) 13 March 2003 *Salt'N'Pepa: Tramp (Otis Redding & Carla Thomas) 16 December 1986 *Samurai Seven: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (session) Elton John & Kiki Dee 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: I'm Telling You Now (session) (Freddie & The Dreamers) 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: It's Different For Girls (session) (Joe Jackson) 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: Sound Of The Suburbs (Members) 10 February 1999 *Samurai Seven: Thank You For The Music/Mama Mia (session) (ABBA) 29 February 2000 *Savoy Brown Blues Band: Louisiana Blues (session) (Muddy Waters) 30 June 1968 *Sawdust Caesars: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 28 February 2001 *Senor Coconut: Tour de France (Kraftwerk) 14 June 2000 *Scarfo: Picture This (Blondie) 07 August 1997 *Schneider TM: The Light 3000 ('There Is A Light That Never Goes Out') (Smiths) 05 June 2003 *Scientific Americans: Eep Opp Ork Ah-ha (from 'Jetsons' TV cartoon, Jet Screamer) 14 August 1979 *Scissor Sisters: Comfortably Numb (Pink Floyd) 03 December 2003 *Scotty: Thieves In The Temple (Prince) 06 July 1991 *Screamfeeder: Boys Keep Swinging (David Bowie) 22 December 1999 *Screamfeeder: So Sad About Us (Who) 12 January 2000 *Screamfeeder: The Word Is No! (Sesame Street) 05 January 2000 *Secret Affair: Get Ready (session) (Smokey Robinson) 26 November 1979 *Secret Affair: Going To A Go-Go (session) (Smokey Robinson) 25 July 1979 *See Me Feel Me Orchestra: Listening To You/See Me, Feel Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Serious Drinking: 12XU (Wire) Peel 004 (BFBS) 1983 *Brian Sewell: Her Majesty (Beatles) 11 June 1993 *Sex Clark Five: By The Light (session) (Marc Bolan)11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Fist Heart Mighty Dawn Dart (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Light Of Love (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: She Was Born To Be My Unicorn (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Talent Is an Asset (Sparks) 26 July 2000 *Sex Clark Five: Yours For So .Long/I Was Looking At Her/Cut Up Ray (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Pistols: C'Mon Everybody (Eddie Cochran) 18 June 1979 *Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock (Bill Haley & The Comets) 19 March 1979 *Shaggs: Wheels (String-A-Longs) 07 July 1991 *Ananda Shankar: Jumpin’ Jack Flash (Rolling Stones) 07 October 1994 *Shamen: Golden Hair (Syd Barrett) 19 November 1986 *Shamen: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 08 May 1990 *Shanes: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 25 September 1993 *William Shatner: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (Beatles) 12 December 1992 *William Shatner: Mr Tambourine Man (Bob Dylan, Byrds) 11 December 1992 *Shesus: Space Truckin' (session) (Deep Purple) 02 December 2003 *Shikisha: Pretty Vacant (Sex Pistols) 24 July 1997 *Shockabilly: 19th Nervous Breakdown (Rolling Stones) 09 March 1983 * Shop Assistants: Ace Of Spades (session) (Motorhead) 08 December 1986 *Sick Anchors: Bill Is Dead (Fall) 23 April 2002 *Silicon Teens: Judy In Disguise (John Fred & His Playboy Band) 16 January 1980 *Silicon Teens: Just Like Eddie (Heinz) 24 June 1980 *Silicon Teens: Let's Dance (Chris Montez) 30 June 1980 *Silicon Teens: Memphis, Tennessee (Chuck Berry) 31 July 1979 *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance (Bobby Freeman) 17 June 1980 *Silverfish: Rock On (session) (David Essex) 12 January 1992 *Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Martin Simpson: You Win Again (session) (Hank Williams) 15 July 1977 *Frank Sinatra: I Only Have Eyes For You (Dick Powell, Ruby Keeler) 10 September 1998 *Frank Sinatra: September Song (Kurt Weill) 22 May 2002 *Frank Sinatra: Try A Little Tenderness (Ray Noble Orchestra, Bing Crosby) 09 September 1999 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Dear Prudence (Beatles) 28 December 1983 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (session) (Beatles) 23 February 1978 *Sisters Of Mercy: 1969 (session) (Stooges) 07 September 1982 *Sisters Of Mercy: Emma (session) (Hot Chocolate) 11 July 1984 *Six By Seven: Helden (David Bowie) 06 October 1999 *Six By Seven: I Believe In Father Christmas (Greg Lake) 20 December 2000 *Skat: Femme Fatale (Velvet Underground) 04 May 1982 *Skids: All The Young Dudes (David Bowie, Mott The Hoople) 15 November 1979 *Patrick Sky: Modern Major General (session) (or 'Major General's Song', from Gilbert and Sullivan's "The Pirates of Penzance") 02 April 1969 * Slap Happy Humphrey: Gyakkosen (Doji Morita) 22 September 1995 *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (Gladys Knight & The Pips, Marvin Gaye) 17 September 1979 *Slowdive: Golden Hair (session) (Syd Barrett) 21 April 1991 *Sluts Of Trust: Psycho Killer (session) (Talking Heads) 17 February 2004 *Smack Dab: Amazing Journey (Who) 01 January 1994 *Smashed Femur Dance Party: Jumping Jack Flash (Rolling Stones) 04 May 2004 *Snow Patrol: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 06 April 2004 *Snuff: Do Nothing (Specials) 20 August 1990 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (session) (Tommy James & The Shondells, Tiffany) 30 January 1989 *Snuff: Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads? (Highly Likely) 25 November 1995 (BFBS) *Sods: Ghost Rider (Suicide) 06 August 1979 *Soledad Brothers: Bring It On Home (session) (Sonny Boy Williamson) 25 June 2003 *Soledad Brothers: Gimme Back My Wig (Hound Dog Taylor) 04 September 2001 *Soledad Brothers: Jack On Fire (session) (Gun Club) 24 March 2004 *Solid Senders: Highway 61 (session) (Bob Dylan) 28 September 1978 *Saloon: Shady Lane (Pavement) 18 March 2003 *Solex: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 23 September 1999 *Solex: The Cutter (Echo & The Bunnymen) 06 October 1999 *Sonic Youth: Burning Farm (Shonen Knife) 29 March 1990 *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (Plastic Bertrand) 31 October 1992 *Sonic Youth: Computer Age (Neil Young) 09 August 1989 *Sonic Youth: Electricity (Captain Beefheart) 13 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (Beach Boys) 04 June 1990 *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (Alice Cooper) 06 October 1991 *Sonic Youth: My New House (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Nic Fit (Untouchables) 17 July 1992 *Sonic Youth: Personality Crisis (New York Dolls) 21 March 1993 (BFBS) *Sonic Youth: Rowche Rumble (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Psycho Mafia (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Superstar (Carpenters) 05 August 1994 *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (Mudhoney) 14 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: Victoria (session) (Kinks, Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Soul Asylum: Barstool Blues (Neil Young) Peel 115 (BFBS) 09 September 1989 *Soul Venors & Gaylads: Sound Of Silence (Simon & Garfunkel) 26 December 2001 *Soundgarden: Everybody's Got Something To Hide (session) (Beatles) 07 June 1989 *Soup Dragons: Our Lips Are Sealed (session) (Go-Go's, Funboy Three) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: The Kids Are Alright (session) (Who) 06 January 1987 *Soup Greens: Like A Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) 05 December 1979 *Specials: A Message To You, Rudy (Dandy Livingstone) 08 October 1979 *Specials: Enjoy Yourself (Prince Buster etc) 15 September 1980 *Specials: Guns Of Navarone (soundtrack) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Long Shot Kick De Bucket (Pioneers) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Monkey Man (session) (Toots & The Maytals) 29 May 1979 *Specials: Skinhead Moonstomp (Derrick Morgan) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Too Hot (Prince Buster) 20 November 1979 *Specials: The Liquidator (Harry J Allstars) 16 January 1980 *Mike Spenser & The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (Toussaint McCall) 22 December 1977 *Spiritualized: Anyway That You Want Me (H.P. Lovecraft) 23 December 1990 *Spizzenergi: Virgina Plain (Roxy Music) 15 August 1979 *Spooky Tooth: I Can't Quit Her (session) (Blood, Sweat and Tears) 16 June 1968 *Spooky Tooth: Too Much Of Nothing (Bob Dylan) 22 September 1968 *Spraydog : Wait In Vain (session) (Bob Marley) 01 August 2000 *SS-20: Arnold Laine (Pink Floyd) 09 June 1987 *Stackwaddy: Hoochie-Coochie Man (session) (Willie Dixon, Muddy Waters) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: I'm A Lover Not A Fighter (Kinks) 28 June 1973 *Stackwaddy: Mama Keep Your Big Mouth Shut (Bo Diddley) 09 December 1986 *Stackwaddy: Roadrunner (Bo Diddley) 18 July 1970 *Stackwaddy: Rock Me Baby (session) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: Rosalyn (Pretty Things) 04 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: You Really Got Me (session) (Kinks) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: Willie The Pimp (session) (Frank Zappa) 18 February 1972 *Viv Stanshall: Blue Ridge Mountains Of Virginia (session) (Laurel And Hardy) 27 October 1975 *Viv Stanshall: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car (Elvis Presley) 04 April 1990 *Stars: This Charming Man (Smiths) 30 April 2003 *Stars Of Heaven: Still Feeling Blue (session) (Gram Parsons) 17 February 1987 *Stars Of Heaven: Calvary Cross (session) (Richard & Linda Thompson) 17 February 1987 *Stars Of Heaven: Can't Seem To Make You Mine (session) (Seeds) 17 February 1987 *Stars Of Heaven: Wheels (session) (Flying Burrito Brothers) 17 February 1987 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Venus In Furs (Velvet Underground) 29 September 1991 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Voodoo Chile (Jimi Hendrix) 13 July 1991 *Steely & Clevie featuring Suzanne Couch: Why (Carly Simon / Chic) 14 July 1991 *Stereo Nation: Oh Carol (Javeena) (Neil Sedaka) 09 December 1998 *Richie Stephens: Never Too Much (Luther Vandross) 16 June 1991 *Stiff Little Fingers: Johnny Was (Bob Marley) 15 January 1979 *Stiff Little Fingers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) Peel 031 (BFBS) *Stigmata A Go Go: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 03 September 1994 *Stone The Crows: Don't Think Twice It's Alright (Bob Dylan) 16 November 1971 *Stumps: My Generation (Who) 06 October 1978 *Subway Sect: Head Held High (session) (Velvet Underground) 04 December 1978 *Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama (Sailcat) 14 July 1991 *Superette: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 02 March 1996 (BFBS) *Super Furry Animals: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 24 March 1998 *Supstral: Hundert Mann (German version of Ballad Of The Green Berets) (Barry Sadler) 11 February 1982 *Susanna And The Magical Orchestra: Jolene (Dolly Parton) 24 June 2004 *Suspicions: The Laughing Policeman (Charles Penrose) 07 July 1980 *Swans: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) Peel 085 (BFBS) (03 June 1988) * Rachel Sweet: Stranger In The House (Elvis Costello) 25 October 1978 *Swervedriver: Jesus (Velvet Underground) 18 January 1992 *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 15 January 1994 *Swinging Blue Jeans: Hippy Hippy Shake (Chan Romero) 23 June 1972 *Swoons: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 22 January 1994 (BFBS) T *June Tabor: The Band Played Waltzing Matilda (‪Eric Bogle‬) 28 May 1981 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: All Along The Watchtower (session) (Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Anachie Gordon (session) (Traditional) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Wheels On Fire (session) (Bob Dylan, Julie Driscoll) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: White Rabbit (session) (Jefferson Airplane) 05 January 1991 *Tales Of Terror: Hound Dog (Elvis Presley, Big Mama Thornton) 03 September 1984 *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (traditional) 21 December 1982 *Sharon Tandy: Stay With Me Baby (Lorraine Ellison) 17 July 1967 *Taste: I'm Moving On (session) (Hank Snow, Ray Charles et al.) 09 March 1969 *Taste: Leaving Blues (session) (Leadbelly) 09 March 1969 *Taste: Sugar Mama (session) (Tampa Red, Sonny Boy Williamson et al) 09 March 1969 *Teenbeats: I Can't Control Myself (Troggs) 13 August 1979 *Teenage Fanclub: Interstellar Overdrive (Pink Floyd) 31 August 1991 *Teenage Fanclub: Like A Virgin (Madonna) 26 February 1993 *Teenage Fanclub: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (Beatles) 06 July 1991 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: 2001 Sprach Kazoostra (based on Richard Strauss's 'Also Sprach Zarathustra', theme from film 2001 Space Odyssey’) 28 September 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Stayin’ Alive (Bee Gees) 28 September 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) 04 October 1978 *Temptations: Rudolf The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Gene Autry, Christmas standard) 07 July 1991 *Ten Years After: Crossroads (session) (Robert Johnson) 27 July 1969 *Ten Years After: Good Morning Little Schoolgirl (session) (Sonny Boy Williamson, Muddy Waters et al) 27 July 1969 *Thanes: Who'll Be The Next In Line (Kinks) Peel 105 (BFBS) 26 May 1989 *Therapy?: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Thermals: Doe (session) (Breeders) 28 January 2004 * Thirty Five Summers: Come Together (Shankly Mix) (Beatles) 13 December 1990 (Radio Mafia) *This Mortal Coil: Another Day (Roy Harper) 19 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Come Here My Love (Van Morrison) 09 July 1986 *This Mortal Coil: Kangaroo (Big Star) 25 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Sixteen Days / Gathering Dust (Modern English) 07 September 1983 *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (Tim Buckley) 13 September 1983 *Richard and Linda Thompson: Wishing (session) (Buddy Holly) 24 February 1975 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Baby, Please Set A Date (Homesick James Williamson) 04 September 1978 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Madison Blues (Elmore James) 27 July 1978 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Move It On Over (Hank Williams) 28 September 1978 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: New Hawaiian Boogie (Elmore James) 11 January 1979 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: The Sky Is Crying (Elmore James) 28 September 1978 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Who Do You Love? (Bo Diddley) 28 September 1978 *Three Johns: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 10 August 1982 *Thriller U: Careless Whisper (George Michael) 06 July 1991 *Thurston, Kim & Epic: Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (Bob Dylan) 09 May 1992 *Johnny Thunders: Daddy Rolling Stone (Who, Otis Blackwell) 02 October 1978 *Johnny Thunders: Great Big Kiss (Shangri-Las) 02 October 1978 *Johnny Thunders: Pipeline (Chantays) 02 October 1978 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Baby, It's You (Shirelles, Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: He Cried (Jay & The Americans) 07 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (Mickey & Sylvia) Peel 088 (BFBS) *Times: Lundi Bleu (Blue Monday) (New Order) 20 July 1991 *Тоника СВ: Auld Lang Syne (Traditional) Peel 078 (BFBS) *Tomorrow: Strawberry Fields Forever (session) (Beatles) 04 February 1968 *Tompaulin: Since Yesterday (session) (Strawberry Switchblade) 20 November 2001 *Toots & the Maytals: Louie Louie (Kingsmen) 29 December 1975 *Total Sound Group Direct Action Committee: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 30 January 2002 *Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen (Queen) 22 May 2002 *Pete Townshend: Begin The Beguine (Cole Porter) 13 June 1970 *Transmitters: Ferryboat Bill (Velvet Underground) 05 June 1989 *Transmitters: The Beat Goes On (Sonny & Cher) 01 April 1981 *Trash: Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight (The Beatles) 04 October 1969 *Trashmen: Ghost Riders In The Sky (Stan Jones, Ramrods, et al) 18 May 1991 *Treble Spankers: Das Model (Kraftwerk) 20 May 1995 *Trembling Blue Stars: The Times You've Come (session) (Jackson Browne) 14 September 2000 *Trencher: I Lost All My Hair In A Skiing Accident (session) (Murder Of Rosa Luxemburg) 25 May 2004 *Terence Tsoi: Careless Whisper (George Michael) 01 December 1986 *Trotsky Icepick: The Light Pours Out Of Me (Magazine) 03 July 1989 *Troum: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 16 January 2003 *Turbines: 1969 (Stooges) 07 July 1991 *Tuxedomoon: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979. *Twinset: Suspicious Minds (session) (Elvis Presley) 20 January 1982 U *UFO: A New Years Day (U2) 08 April 2004 *UK Subs: She's Not There (Zombies) 26 November 1979 *Ukrainians: Batyar ('Bigmouth Strikes Again') (Smiths) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Ukrainians: Chekannya ('Venus In Furs') (Velvet Underground) 15 January 1993 *Ukrainians: Koroleva Ne Pomerla (‘The Queen Is Dead’) (Smiths) 15 January 1994 *Ukrainians: Vona Moya ('Ça Plane Pour Moi') (session) (Plastic Bertrand) 20 February 1993 *Uncle Wiggly: It's A Boy (Who) 01 January 1994 *Undertones: Let's Talk About Girls (Chocolate Watchband) 25 September 1979 *Undertones: Rock 'n Roll (session) (Gary Glitter) 23 January 1980 *Unfinished Sympathy: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 14 January 2004 *Unsane: Radio 1 Theme (session) (radio jingle) 30 July 1994 V *Vaults: Leaving Here (Eddie Holland) 19 November 2003 *Martha Velez: It Takes a Lot To Laugh, It Takes a Train To Cry (Bob Dylan) 11 May 1969 *Velocette: Perfume (session) (Paris Angels) 04 September 1997 *Velocity Girl: Tales Of Brave Aphrodite (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Velocity Girl: Your Silent Face (New Order) 26 August 1994 *Velocity Girl: You're So Good To Me (Beach Boys) 27 August 1994 *Velvet Crush: Everything Flows (Teenage Fanclub) 06 July 1991 *Very Things: When Father Papered The Parlour (Billy Williams) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Vibes: I'm In Pittsburgh (And It's Raining) (Outcasts) 12 February 1985 *Vicious Rumor Club: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) 25 November 1986 *Virginia Doesn't: The Smurf Song (Father Abraham & The Smurfs) 18 October 1979 *Volebeats: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 24 March 2004 *V/Vm: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 07 June 2001 W *Shambeko Say Wah: You'll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) *Bunny Wailer: I Shot The Sherriff (Bob Marley) 09 February 1982 * Wanna-Bees: Baby Come Back (Equals) 13 August 1987 (Rockradio) *Muddy Waters: Let's Spend The Night Together (Rolling Stones) 27 October 1968 *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada (Kaoma) 31 March 1991 *WC Fields Memorial Electric String Band: I'm Not Your Stepping Stone (Monkees) 09 April 1997 *Wedding Present: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (David Bowie) 05 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap (Lonnie Donegan) 26 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Don't Dictate (Penetration) 06 June 1990 *Wedding Present: Falling (Julee Cruise) 28 March 1992 *Wedding Present: Felicity (session) (Orange Juice) 26 February 1986 *Wedding Present: Getting Better (Beatles) Peel 080 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Getting Nowhere Fast (session) (Girls At Our Best) 18 March 1987 *Wedding Present: Go Wild In The Country (Bow Wow Wow) 02 October 1992 *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) (Altered Images) 30 May 1988 *Wedding Present: Him Or Me (What's It Gonna Be)? (session) (Paul Revere & The Raiders) 16 April 1994 *Wedding Present: I Found That Essence Rare (Gang Of Four) December 1988 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) 11 July 1989 *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (Creepers) 19 November 1994 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Let's Make Some Plans (Close Lobsters) 23 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel) 09 May 1990 *Wedding Present: Pleasant Valley Sunday (Monkees) 01 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Rocket (Mud) 03 July 1992 *Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend (Velvet Underground) 14 October 1990 *Wedding Present: Step Into Christmas (Elton John) 21 December 1991 *Wedding Present: Theme From Shaft (Isaac Hayes) 31 July 1992 *Wedding Present: Think That It Might (Altered Images) 23 February 1992 *Wedding Present: UFO (Barry Gray) 06 November 1992 *Wedding Present: Undercurrent (Pacific Surfers) 16 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Waiting On The Guns (Butterglory) 01 December 1995 *Wedding Present: White Horses (session) (Jackie Lee) 21 September 2004 *We The Living: Mixed Up World ('Material Girl') (Madonna) 11 August 1987 *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) 11 August 1986 *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Spirit In The Sky (Norman Greenbaum) 09 December 1986 *Where's The Beach: Mega Armageddon Death (session) (Electro Hippies) 26 September 1990 *Jack White: Jack The Ripper (Screaming Lord Sutch) 03 February 20041 *Jack White: Van Lear Rose (Loretta Lynn) 03 February 20041 *Jack White: Who's To Say (Blanche) 03 February 20041 *White Shark: Do You Know The Way To San Jose (Dionne Warwick) 16 December 1994 *White Stripes: Baby Blue (session) (Gene Vincent) 25 July 2001 *White Stripes: Death Letter (Son House) 16 January 2001 *White Stripes: Goin' Back To Memphis (Henry & June) 08 November 2001 *White Stripes: I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (Burt Bacharach / Hal David) 30 January 2003 *White Stripes: Jack The Ripper (Screaming Lord Sutch) 25 July 2001 *White Stripes: Jolene (Dolly Parton) 18 October 2001 (Radio Eins) *White Stripes: Look Me Over Closely (Marlene Deitrich) 08 November 2001 *White Stripes: Lord, Send Me An Angel (Blind Willie McTell) 07 August 2001 *White Stripes: St James Infirmary Blues (traditional) 25 September 2001 *White Stripes: Stop Breaking Down (Robert Johnson) 30 July 2002 *White Stripes: Your Southern Can is Mine (Blind Willie McTell) 19 April 2001 *Wisdom Of Harry: Rebellious Jukebox (Fall) 25 January 2000 *Wolfhounds: I'm Not Like Everybody Else (Kinks) 31 May 1989 *Bobby Womack: Living In A Box (Living In A Box) 02 November 1987 *Workdogs: Eyesight To The Blind (Who) 01 January 1994 *World Domination Enterprises: Funky Town (Lipps Inc.) 14 July 1991 *Winston Wonder: Straight And Narrow Way (Bob Marley) 08 April 1981 *World Of Twist: She's A Rainbow (Rolling Stones) 18 January 1992 *Wreck: Various Times (Fall) 06 July 1991 *Robert Wyatt: At Last I'm Free (Chic) 23 October 1980 *Robert Wyatt: Biko (Peter Gabriel) 19 December 1984 *Robert Wyatt: I’m A Believer (session) (Monkees) (26 September 1974) *Robert Wyatt: Love (John Lennon) 01 October 2002 *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (Elvis Costello) 07 July 1991 *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda (Pablo Milanés) 14 July 1991 X *XTC: Pickin' The Blues (session) (Elmore James) 20 November 1979 *XL Capris: My City Of Sydney (Tommy Leonetti) 17 March 1980 Y *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Smells Like Nirvana (Nirvana) 13 June 1992 *Sally Yeh: 200 Degrees (200度) (Material Girl) (Madonna) 25 November 1986 *Yeah Yeah Noh: She Said She Said (Beatles) 22 October 1985 *Yes: America (Simon & Garfunkel) Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2 *Yes: Everydays (Buffalo Springfield) (session) 12 January 1969 *Y Pants: Off The Hook (Rolling Stones) 06 July 1991 *Yo La Tengo: Dreaming (Blondie) 07 November 1992 *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 1999 *Yo La Tengo: Little Honda (Beach Boys) 24 April 1997 (BFBS) *Yo La Tengo: You Can Have It All (session) (George McCrae) 09 September 1998 *Yobs: Silent Night (traditional) 20 December 1978 *Neil Young: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 20 August 1993 *Young Tradition: What If A Day (session) (Thomas Campion) 12 February 1969 *Young Tradition: Wondrous Love (session) (Rev. Robert Seagraves) 12 February 1969 *Your Mum: Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd) 14 January 1995 Z *Zion Train: Babylon's Burning (Ruts) 22 December 1996 0-9 *3 Mustaphas 3: Theme Tune ('Pickin' The Blues') (Grinderswitch) (session) 30 January 1984 *386 DX: My Generation (Who) 05 April 2001 *8 Eyed Spy: I Want Candy (Strangeloves) 09 December 1981 References